Naruto: Legacy of the Nine Tails
by bradw316
Summary: No Longer up for Adoption/placed on Haitus - Naruto during the Land of Waves obtains nine powers from some of strongest beings and destroys the nine-tailed fox. Godlike Naruto. Naru/Saku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Naruto's New Power

Author's Pre-Note: I've been getting flame after flame for trying to make Naruto too powerful in my other fics. So figure this take one of my existing Naruto fan fiction and rewrite it to show you how powerful I can make him. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now experience the might that is Naruto with true god like power and nay those who get in his way for they will fear his wrath. Ye flame me for my restraint and now I mock thee with his power, BEHOLD revised Grandma Tsunade witness Naruto in his Godhood!

Naruto's Nine-Tails of Power

**Tail One: The Detective – Batman**

**Tail Two: The Alchemist – Edward Elric**

**Tail Three: The Speedster – Flash**

**Tail Four: The Shape-shifter – Martian Man hunter**

**Tail Five: The Hanyou – Inuyasha**

**Tail Six: The Kryptonian – Superman**

**Tail Seven: The Shinigami – Ichigo Kurasaki**

**Tail Eight: The One Winged Angel – Sephiroth**

**Tail Nine: The Super-Saiyan – Son Goku**

Leaning down eyes hidden in the shadows of his headband, inside the blonde Nine-tailed container something snapped. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki appeared in the mindscape of their son looking up at the seal as it began to fade. Both looked extremely worried, watching as the fox began screaming in pain. "Minato-kun what's happening how come we are here?" Kushina asked her beautiful eyes looking at her beloved husband.

"I-I don't know this isn't supposed to happen," Minato stated as they both watched the nine-tails suddenly explode in nine different beams of light. The beams then crashed to the ground forming into five distinct forms. The first looked like a man in a pointed black cowl, the second was a young blonde boy dressed in a red trench coat, the next was a man dressed in a crimson red body suit a lightning bold on his chest. After that appeared a green skinned man dressed in blue, another young boy with silver hair and dog ears holding a huge sword, next was a tall man dressed in a tight dark blue, red and yellow suit with a flowing red cape, a pentagonal S placed on his chest. Following up the tall man was a teen dressed in black robes holding what looked like a large butcher knife. However it was the last two that made Minato feel totally uneasy the power they held was coming off of them in a torrent so badly he couldn't breathe. The first was a tall man dressed in black with silver shoulder guards, the sword he was holding was at least two full body lengths in size, but was as thin as a kodachi, his long silver hair reached almost to the floor and his green animal like eyes held a mixture of malice and intelligence. The last one was probably the single most powerful, yet his expression and aura reminded the former Hokage of his beloved wife, there was no malice in his face, he was equally tall as the man in blue, wearing kill me orange and a darker blue, his hair reminded Minato of a palm tree, only it was black. "Who are you people?" Minato asked. "Where is the nine-tailed fox?"

The cowl man stepped forward, "It's very difficult to explain," he gestured to the one in blue, the green skinned man, and the crimson dressed man with the lightning bolt. "Needless to say one minute we were fighting an enemy of ours the next thing we know we're here." The other three nodded.

Minato watched and sweat dropped as his wife was hugging the blonde haired boy, who remarkably looked irritated, sad, and happy if that was possible, "Dear please don't smother the boy?"

"But Minato-kun, he reminds me so much of Naruto-chan," Kushina gushed hugging the boy again.

After a few moments and a few snickers mostly from the silver haired dog boy and the orange haired boy in black, Kushina let blonde go, "Believe it or not I didn't mind," the blonde said softly. "I just finished fighting a couple of people myself and used an alchemy technique to bring my brother's body back when I appeared here."

With that explanation the blonde hokage turned to the others, most gave the same answer they were in a major life or death battle when they were transported into the mindscape. The one in black holding the huge katana however was very different, he been about to destroy his home when someone had stopped him. The only reason this man hadn't attack them was one the man in orange could easily kill him and two there was a seal on his chest with the number eight imprinted. "I see so the fox split into nine representations of itself," Minato rubbed his chin while Kushina seem to almost bounce with energy. "They're maybe a way to use this, I've watched my home abuse and torture our son for something that is not his control," the blonde hokage replied clenching his fist, his wife doing the same. "If you are all willing I would like Naruto to have full access to all your powers, with it not only can he achieve his dream but can usher in a new peace to this world."

All nine looked at each other for a moment, the cowl man stepped forward, "I Batman, bestow all my knowledge, detective reasoning, martial arts skills, and sense of justice to Naruto Uzumaki."

"I Edward Elric, bestow all my Alchemy abilities to Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde haired boy replied.

"As the fastest man alive I give the speed of the Flash to Naruto Uzumaki," the man in crimson states.

"I give all my shape-shifting, telepathy, phasing, and strength, that comes with being a Man-hunter, to Naruto Uzumaki," the green skinned man replies.

"Tch, fine I Inuyasha give all my Hanyou abilities to the brat, may he attract whatever girl he's after," the dog eared boy snorts.

"I Superman give all my strength and abilities, to Naruto Uzumaki, let him speak for truth and justice," the man in the dark blue outfit replied.

"Names Ichigo Kurasaki, allow me to bestow my powers as a Shinigami to Naruto Uzumaki," this caused Minato and Kushina to widen their eyes. "May he kick a lot of ass!" the orange haired man in black smirks causing Edward and Inuyasha to snicker.

"I bestow the powers of the Lifestream and Jenova upon this vessel, so that it will allow him to crush his enemies and grant no mercy to his betrayers, this I Sephiroth will to Naruto Uzumaki," the silver haired man said grimly.

"Hi I'm Goku, allow me to give Naruto Uzumaki all my powers and abilities of a Super Saiyan," the man with the palm tree hair and orange gi."

As each one gave the go ahead Minato watched as numbers and names appeared above each individual, Kushina looked on in awe gushing at how pretty they were. Until finally the lights and figures all vanished, "Minato-kun what happened?"

"They fused with our son, dear," Minato's face broke into a dark malicious smirk, "I pity anyone he comes across now." The two looked around and frowned wondering why they hadn't vanished as well the seal was gone and the fox was no longer present, the sole purpose of them being in that space was no more. "Why haven't we vanished?"

"Maybe so we can be with our son?" Kushina suggested, "I hope so, maybe next time he gets knocked into here we can finally tell him everything."

Minato agreed about that, pulling out a sealed scroll, "well if we're stuck here let's," with a poof the scroll unsealed to reveal two bowls of ramen. "Here."

Kushina got stars in her eyes taking her bowl, "Oh Minato-kun thank you I missed this food of the Gods," she whipped out her specially made chopsticks and began eating.

XXX

Haku looked on as a huge swirl of energy rose out all around the orange clad boy, it was there he felt one malicious form of chakra split into nine different forms the first few weren't that strong, however the last two were stifling. "What is this, how can a single person have nine different chakras?"

The orange clad boy stood his eyes still hidden underneath his headband, "Chakra Tail 8: The One-Winged Angel, activate," the boy whispered with that his hair turned silver and all the color in his clothing vanish save the two blue patches on his shoulder, which also turned to silver, "For what you've done to my friend I'll pay you back a million fold," the boy stated his head came revealing two cold slitted green eyes. He reached up and a huge thin bladed sword. "**Firaga!**" was the single cold phrase suddenly a huge fire ball hotter than the hottest fire Jutsu exploded in the air above Naruto and the prone Uchiha. The heat was so intense that Haku's mirrors actually shattered sending the masked shinobi flying and sliding back. Looking down Naruto activated another new ability, "**Scan!**" after a few seconds Naruto snorted. "I see so you put Sasuke in suspended animation, Chakra Tail 8, deactivate," with that Naruto's form shifts back to its original state as he casually walks toward the masked-shinobi.

"How did you know?" Haku asked weakly standing up.

"If he had been killed I would of used life on him, for some odd reason when I went ballistic after Sasuke took that hit for me, I felt something inside me change," the blonde stated. "Chakra Tail 2: The Alchemist, activate," he said calmly again his clothing changed color again this time to red, his clan symbol change to a cross, with a crown and snake, his right hand gave off a metallic sheen, clapping his hands together dropping to his knees slapping his hands to the ground Haku found himself up to his neck in cement his body frozen. Once that was done Naruto's appearance changed again back to the original.

"So what now?" Haku asked faintly trying to move his fingers but they were frozen in place. The blonde didn't respond instead was looking off toward the water eyes narrowing. "What is it?"

"Seems you and your partner are about to be double crossed," Naruto glanced in a different direction sensing a chakra spike. "Kakashi-sensei," he whispered.

XXX

Now Haku wasn't the only one to witness Naruto's change in power, back in the hidden leaf the 3rd Hokage had felt it. On the road heading toward the Leaf village from the Land of Water, Jiraiya of the Sannin had felt it. In his hidden base near the Hidden Grass Village Orochimaru had felt it and felt something else, he felt fear. At another Hidden Village this time the Hidden Rain ten figures looked up as one and felt many things, three felt fear(Itachi, Nagato, Madara), one was indifferent(Sasori), two felt nervous(Kakuzu, Hidan), the rest were just scared stiff(everyone else). One in particular looked up from the slot machines and felt something entirely different, both concern and outrage. "I can't believe I trusted there word, Shizune! Pack up were going home. I got three old farts to pounds into paste and another old fart to kick to the moon!"

Shizune nodded vigorously wondering what was going on. "L-Lady Tsunade, what's the matter?"

Tsunade turned to her long time apprentice a weak tearful smile on her face, "That surge of power we felt, t-that's from my little grandson."

"Naruto, I thought the council said he died in the attack," Shizune responded as the two made it to their hotel room. "And if he didn't why didn't the Hokage tell us."

Tsunade grabbed her clothing stuffing them in a pack, "We'll find out as soon as we get back to the village. Heaven help those old bastards because when I get there I'm going to unleash hell," the blonde woman growled clenching her fist Shizune's eyes flashed in full agreement.

XXX

Kakashi and Zabuza also felt the wave of power looking in the direction of the youngster's battle they saw a huge flash of fire. This was quickly followed by, seeing a body go flying through the air and the dome of mirrors shattering. "What that Kakashi!"

The silver haired jonin had no clue he had felt the Nine-tails chakra briefly before it seem to split into nine different forms of chakra each one more powerful than the first. _What happened to Naruto, I wonder._ He was about to launch his attack when a flash of red caught the corner of his eye. Suddenly Naruto was standing next to him in his usual outfit only it was crimson red his headband sported to yellow wings and his jacket was open revealing a yellow and white circle with a lightning bolt. The boy was currently stopping him from attacking. "Naruto what are you doing, where's Sasuke and that hunter-nin?"

"Sasuke's unconscious and Haku is tied up," the blonde boy stated. "I came to warn you Kakashi-sensei several men are coming, they're being led by some guy that's shorter than me."

Zabuza cursed, "Gato must be planning on betraying me," he clenched his fist. "Kakashi my quarrel with you is done."

The silver haired jonin nodded pushing his headband down to cover his Sharingan, Naruto nodded to himself. "Chakra Tail 2: The Alchemist, activate," with that his clothing shifted he turned clapping his hands and with a brief flash, followed by running Haku appeared out of the mist. Kakashi looked down at Naruto. "What sensei?" it was then that Kakashi notice something else had changed.

"Naruto, where's your whisker marks?" Kakashi asked looking a bit worried.

Blinking Haku held up one of his mirror's to show Naruto looked at his face and was amazed. "Wow, I don't know sensei, one minute I go nuts thinking Haku killed Sasuke the next thing I feel is a whole bunch a abilities get downloaded into a my head," Naruto states rubbing the back of his head as his clothing goes back to their normal orange. "Heh, sometimes I don't need to say anything to turn them off."

A few minutes later Gato and his goons appear, however he wasn't expecting them to be standing waiting for him. "How did you know?" Zabuza simply jerked his thumb at the orange clad blonde. The shipping magnate looked at the boy growling both in outrage and fear, something in the boy was giving off waves of malice. However before he could order his men to do anything they all dropped, each one had senbon sticking out of their neck. A second later Zabuza breezes in and kills the magnate a swift decapitating motion.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer tyrant," Naruto snorts crossing his arms.

XXX

Naruto bent down and with Haku's instruction gently pulled out all of the senbon that Sasuke had in his body. He then used his One Winged Angel ability to use cure to heal all of Sasuke's injuries as soon as the last wound healed the Uchiha woke up. "Naruto, why do you look so different?"

"I think I activated a Kekki Genkai after you passed out," Naruto stated not really sure how to explain his new found abilities, figure a bloodline limit was the best explanation for it.

"You think?" Sasuke watched as Naruto's appearance went back to normal.

The blonde haired boy shrugged, "Hey I am orphan might parents might have had a really cool kekki genkai." Sakura sighed looking a bit worried something had happened to her blonde haired teammate, one he was given some really cool powers, two his whiskers were gone showing that they hid a really handsome face, not that she was shallow. She though Naruto was really handsome just a bit annoying and loud, if got rid of that which he apparently had done, he be grade A boyfriend material.

The exchange between Zabuza and Kakashi had been brief the information the swordsman had given about the 4th Mizukage was a bit disturbing. With a silent nod the swordsman and his apprentice departed. With that Team seven stayed with the bridge builder until the bridge had been completed, they also looted Gate's warehouse of items to give to the villagers mostly money and supplies.

Once the bridge was finished Team seven left for home, deep inside the recesses of Naruto's mind his parents had watched the powers their son had displayed. "Makes me wonder what other powers Naruto will have," Minato stated aloud his wife nodding and smiling.

Author's Note: How was it? This will still be Naruto/Sakura fic so those that were hoping for Hinata read something else. Naruto has these abilities even when he doesn't activate them it's just he hasn't been able to master them. Still he's going to be uber powerful god like meaning nothing will get in his way. Tsunade is still his grandmother in this fic, even though we now have a clear picture of her relationship with Naruto actually is. In canon they are still family which is cool, distant cousins at least. As I said in a different story I just didn't like how the original Grandma Tsunade was playing out so I did this. Which is also a chi blast at my flamers for making Naruto too strong in other stories. That wasn't strong, this is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tsunade and Shizune arrived in the Hidden Leaf village a good day before Team 7 would arrive, many watched in awe. However many of the shinobi had spotted the slug Sannin notice the underlining rage in her features. Shizune simply looked around the village taking in the changes that had occurred during the last thirteen years. As the duo entered the Hokage tower Tsunade didn't hear the protests from the Hokage's secretary as she reared her foot back bringing it forward sending the door flying as she kicked off its hinges heading toward the hokage's desk. The old man had the good sense to duck as said door flew over his head. "Tsunade, this is an unexpected surprise," he said uncertainly watching as his former student was glaring coldly at his fellow guests the three heads of the Village council.

"Cut the bullshit, old man," Tsunade snapped fist clenching. "All I want to hear out of your mouth, did you agree with or know that these old farts told me my grandson was dead?"

For a moment the old hokage was uncertain at what he just heard for a second he froze in thought finally with a sigh he steepled his fingers in front of him leaning forward. "No, I had know idea that was what you were told. I had assumed you hated the boy for the nine-tails."

"Sensei how can you say that," Tsunade shouted tears forming then rolling down her face. "Knowing how devastated I was when my brother and Dan were killed. I cherish my family more than anything in the world, I was so happy that my little Minato and Kushina were going to have a child."

With a single nod Sarutobi turned to his former teammates turned advisors and the old warhawk. His teammates looked at anything but him or Tsunade, while Danzo didn't even look guilty. "Naruto is currently out on a mission he should be home by tomorrow. Please allow me to talk to him before meeting him, his life hasn't been easy and to find out that he had blood relative living who could have taken care of him," the old man sighed. "Let's just say things wouldn't have been pleasant..."

"Fine but what about these three lying sacks of trash," Tsunade jabs her finger at the three elders. "Naruto is the blood relative of two of three founding members of this village, what these three shits tried to do should be considered treason."

"How dare you, what we did was for the good of the village," Homura states scowling at the younger woman.

"By what denying my grandson his heritage, letting every single villager treat him like garbage," Tsunade's eyes still held tears in them a mixture of angry and grief. "Minato would be enraged at what's been going on since he gave his life for this village," she turned to the old hokage. "I'm going to open up the Namikaze grounds, once you've explained everything to him tell him to come find me. I have thirteen years to make up things with my grandson," she chuckled weakly heading for the door. "Grandma Tsunade, who would have believed that day, would ever come."

XXX

Sarutobi watched as his former student walked out of the office giving a deep sigh again before looking at his former teammates. "We will talk about your liberal use of my authority at a later date, what I will discuss is what we felt a week ago."

"Yes, the amount of power we felt surely must have been sensed in all the four corners of the Elemental Nations," Danzo replied. "Not even the nine-tails thirteen years ago had such power, if we can somehow wield that power we'd unstoppable."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow; he already had an inkling of where the power originated from having spent a majority of time with his dead successor. "I propose a wait and see approach until such time we know what we're dealing with."

XXX

Jiraiya had been a bit worried since he felt that huge chakra signature, many wouldn't have notice it or recognize it at first glance. But being the most familiar with it after all he watched helplessly as the young man who had been like a son to him give his life for his village. The moment he felt that huge chakra he feared for his godson's life that was until it broke off into nine separate chakra fields. _What could it mean, one moment it feels as if the chakra from the fox was escaping the next it feels like the fox exploded into nine different powers with the last two being ungodly powerful._ Thinking of the last two signatures he felt Jiraiya prayed they hadn't changed Naruto. "I should reach the Hidden Leaf in time for the Chunin Exams, just hope Naruto is alright Minato would never forgive me if something happen to the kid."

XXX

Team seven were walking in silence Sasuke in front, Kakashi just behind him, Sakura was walking behind the jonin while Naruto brought up the rear. Naruto's thoughts were all over the place and he was amazed he even had thoughts outside of ramen and Sakura. The powers he could feel at his command made him both giddy and wary. On the one hand it would insure a fast rise to the Hokage seat yet on the other if something happened and he was corrupted he could level not just the Hidden Leaf but the entire planet. He needed something or someone to help him; he glanced up looking at Sakura's back smiling faintly. He had a crush on the pink haired girl since he was five for a brief time they had been friends that was before the day he was sent to the hospital by a group irate villagers. He frowned darkly at that memory he remembered getting out of the hospital looking for the pink haired girl. Finding her surrounded by new friends he feared ruining those friendships causing her to hate him so he left her alone. It wasn't until the second year of the academy when he approached her again, by then she made her transition into Sasuke-teme fangirlism. _I lost her to that harpy group, but it was either that or losing her completely_. He tried asking her out to lunch hoping to rekindle their old friendship but he was shot down almost as if she forgot all about him. _She probably did forget after all three years is a long time and we were only five at the time. But god I miss her smile, now all I get is hits and insults, I just want my Sakura-chan back the one who promised to be with me forever._ Drooping his head putting his hands in his pockets a dark aura slowly surrounding him.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder feeling the melancholy taint in Naruto's chakra, it reminded him too much of Obito. Falling back casually he matched strides with the blonde reaching up and ruffling the boy's head good naturally. It wasn't until the boy's head came up revealing the tear streaks that Kakashi realized how close his thoughts had hit the mark.

"What do you want Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked his voice was thick with emotion so much so that both Sasuke and Sakura looked back at him. He avoided looking at Sakura as she was the cause of those tears.

"Nothing you just seemed to be rather quiet since we left Tazuna's," Kakashi stated.

With a shrug the blonde haired boy looked at the ground again, "I was thinking of changing my clothes, considering that my clothes change color when I activate those new powers. The outfit looks awesome in orange but not in red or black," this line of dialogue was to deflect the question while still being truthful. He decided to change his clothing style when he returned to the village to something a bit more useable.

"I see," Kakashi nodded knowing the blonde didn't want to talk about what was really bothering him in front of his teammates. Especially if what was bothering him was one of his teammates, his pink haired teammate to be exact. "Any particular style you want to try?"

"I don't know maybe when we get back to the village I'll figure it out," the blonde responded dropping back into silence lowering his head again. The jonin knew better than to force the real issue, which frustrated him. Naruto was his former sensei's son and he was hurting, yet there was nothing him to do except hope the issue will fix itself. _It'll take something major before the fangirl wakes up; it took Rin losing Obito to realize that. I just hope Sakura comes to realize how much happier she would be with a hero then she would be with an avenger. _Walking forward to retake his position between Sakura and Sasuke. The rosette haired girl had seen those tears and for some reason she felt a lump of guilt in her throat and in her chest.

XXX

Two hours later the group entered the village turning in their I.D.'s and made their way to the Hokage tower. Along the way Sasuke and Sakura notice the glances of uneasiness Naruto was getting, as they passed by people. Naruto barely noticed the absence of glares he was too busy with his own thoughts to care. They entered the staging area and Kakashi gave the Hokage his report on the land of Waves mission in detail however he avoided mentioning the issues involving Naruto's new powers.

"Very well Kakashi, we'll take out the funds for an A-Ranked mission out of the village coffers and split it amongst the four of you. We'll charge the Land of Waves the price for the A-Ranked mission when they get on their feet," the Hokage jotted down the information and sealed it into a scroll handing the scroll to an ANBU guard. "Sakura and Sasuke your dismissed, Kakashi, Naruto stay there are some things that need to be discussed."

The rosette haired girl and Uchiha both nodded one looking a bit worried while the other was indifferent. Soon as they left the room and closed the door the old Hokage interlocked his fingers looking at Naruto. "Naruto a week ago many in this village and no doubt throughout the Elemental Nations felt a huge power, this power I believe came from you." He looked over to Kakashi who nodded once. "Judging by the report your sensei gave, you got angry thinking that your teammate Sasuke was killed. I believe you unknowingly tried to tap into the Nine-tails instead it somehow split."

"It didn't split," Naruto said softly. "It was obliterated I can't explain how but that's what happened. In its place I got nine different powers each one stronger than the first."

"Yes, we felt them the last two are by far the worse," Sarutobi stated. "Do you know how to access them?"

Naruto nodded smiling faintly, "Partially, it's kind of like saying a jutsu then poof my clothes, hair, and I think even my skin will change color to match what I see in my mind. Once the change sets in the powers come."

Sarutobi nods bringing his interlocked fingers underneath his chin thinking, "We'll consider this a double SS-rank secret if Danzo or anyone outside this village ever found out, it could doom us all," the Hokage smirked, "At least until you take this hat Naruto," he gestures to the Hokage hat. His smirk however vanished a second later. "Now on to the second reason I asked you to stay Naruto, it has to do with your only living relative. Which until yesterday I believed wanted nothing to do with you."

Naruto blinked his stomach lurching, _I-I have family?_ "What do you mean what relative?"

The old Hokage sighed heavily, "It turns out the Village council heads in their ignorance and hatred of the Nine-tails, prevented you and your grandmother from ever meeting through some subterfuge. They told her that you were killed the night of the attack, and through my own failure to check to see why your mother left the village without a word that night. Apparently she left the village that night in grief believing you died. I had thought she left because of her hatred of the Nine-tails."

Kakashi listened his eyes widening at the implications, "She found out the truth when Naruto unleashed his new powers," he surmised.

Sarutobi nodded chuckling, "Yes, she marched into this very office yesterday damn near killing me with the front door kicking it off its hinges right at me."

"Where is she?" Naruto asked

"At your father's compound waiting for you," Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out a scroll handing it to Naruto. "I was going to wait until you either became a Chunin or sixteen to give you this. But I feel your grandmother would kill me if I didn't give this to you now," he sighed rubbing his face. "In there is your father's two signature jutsus, as well as his last will and testament."

Naruto nodded after few more lingering details the blonde was dismissed and escorted out of the office by his sensei.

XXX

A few minutes in companionable silence the blonde and his silver haired sensei were walking towards the outskirts of the village. "I always found it strange, knowing Lady Tsunade as I do that she would of left you on your own. Losing her brother and lover during the Second Shinobi War hurt her deeply."

"You heard the old man, it was blasted old farts on the council," Naruto snarled softly. "I wasn't even allowed to have my grandmother around," blonde simply slumped his shoulders the fight leaving him. They came upon a huge home surrounded on all sides by a concrete fence that about seven feet in height. The home itself was made of wood and paper looking much like the Hyuga compound only smaller. A koi pond was put in the middle of the big yard with a small bridge over the pond so you had to cross it to get to the front door. Banzai trees decorated the sides of the home in various places, the place screamed serenity. But it was the person standing in the doorway that Naruto had been eager to see.

Dressed in her grey wrap around gi, blue pants, sandals, and green coat, however Naruto wasn't expecting the woman to look so young. Instead of seeing someone in roughly forties or fifties, he saw a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties. "Grandma?"

Tsunade nodded walking up her eyes taking in his form before kneeling down and wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun for everything, I-I thought," she couldn't finish her words her throat choking with emotion.

"The old man told me," the blonde boy slid his arms around his grandmother for the first time and let his own emotions sweep him away. Shizune had come out to watch and was standing with the silver haired jonin trying not to tear up herself. But the moving moment was about to get ruined, Kakashi was watching the whole thing and noted where the blonde boy's face was planted and well he was blown back by a gigantic nose bleed.

Shizune blinked a few times turning to look at her jonin colleague, "Kakashi?"

"He's being a pervert," Naruto said with a sigh pinching his nose looking at his sensei in disgust. "He reads those perverted orange books, the old man reads."

Tsunade developed a tick above her eyes, "So he's one of that perverts fans is he," she clenches her fist stalking over to the prone jonin. "If I ever catch reading that smut in front of my grandson Hatake, from this moment on," she then proceeded to pound the man (I'll leave it up to your imagination to what's done.)

Author's Note: This is a Naruto/Sakura I'm just building it slower than I have been but I now want to get something's off my chest. Pairings canon right now until it's been clarified by creator of Naruto himself is either Naruto and Sakura or Naruto and Hinata. This is my opinion Sasuke will probably end up dead by the end of the series along with Madara, because he's becoming an evil little bastard.

Naruto Pairings I hate:

Naruto/Sasuke – Naruto isn't gay, Sasuke that's still up in the air

Naruto/Sai – Again Naruto isn't gay

Naruto/Gaara – NOT GAY STOP YAOIING NARUTO!

Naruto/Kushina- Paired up with his own mother anyone who does this pairing has lusting mommy issues.

Naruto Pairings that I don't mind:

Naruto/Ino- There are some good ones out there but considering in canon Naruto only knows her as Sakura's best friend.

Naruto/Temari- Naruto barely knows her but since she is Gaara's sister he probably wouldn't mind and there are decent fics with this pairing.

Naruto/TenTen- Another one that he barely knows yet she would keep him grounded after all she puts up with Rock Lee and Gai

Naruto/Yugito- He doesn't even know her but given the right circumstance it's actually a good pairing.

Naruto/Anko- Same personality and same kind of background, despite the age difference I like this pairing.

Naruto/Tsunade- This can be okay though with the revelation with them being relatives though distantly related it borders on incest and the age difference is huge.

Naruto/Moegi- A member of the Konohamaru Corps one she's five years young then Naruto, but other than that it could be a good pairing, she does like him.

Naruto/Hanabi- Hinata's little sister doesn't know him except through her sister; however there are some good stories with this pairing.

Naruto/Tayuya- The fowl mouth member of the sound four, all I can say is there are a lot of funny pairings with this one.

Naruto/Teen Titans (Terra, Raven, or Starfire) – This can create some really good crossover pairings

Naruto/Final Fantasy (Terra, Tifa, Aerith, Yuna, Rikku, Lightning, Quistis, Yuffie, Paine) – Final Fantasy pairings with Naruto are actually pretty epic though I've only found one successful FFX story.

Naruto Pairings I love:

Naruto/Sakura – The one girl that can keep Naruto in line and stop him from being an idiot 24/7. Plus though she fails to admit it she has slowly fallen in love with him. Those who still believe she's in love with Sasuke god you need a reality check. This is my favorite pairing.

Naruto/Hinata- I love this pairing too however Hinata needs to stop being so wishy washy if she wants to catch Naruto. I also hate Hinata bashing in certain fics.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto woke suddenly gasping for air looking around wildly, after a few moments getting his bearings. The blonde boy slumped forward ever since he obtain his new abilities he would dream rather strange things. One night he'd dream of chasing some mad man dressed in a purple business suit wearing clown make-up. The next dream would show him battling and dying to defeat this hulking grey monstrosity. Each dream got stranger and more terrifying each time, while others still were rather wonderful. The dream he just had however frightened him the most as it depicted him fighting a man with blonde haired more wilder than his. In this dream he was trying to bring about the end of the world using a summoning called Meteor. He killed an innocent girl and unleashed four monsters ten times worse than the Kyuubi. _Are these dreams a result of unlocking those abilities, did I somehow absorb all those heroes and that monster, what did that blonde guy call me Sephiroth._ Just the name alone sent shivers down Naruto's spine; he looked at the clock and sighed lying back down. After few minutes he drifted back to sleep, hoping the new dream will be better than the last.

When the sun rose Naruto was awakened to some gentle hands shaking him. Cracking one eye open he looked up to see Shizune with a light smile on her face. "Rise and shine Naruto-kun, time to head back to the shinobi race."

Naruto nodded weakly sitting up pulling off his nightcap. "Morning," he yawned slowly climbing out of the bed. Shizune gave him a brief smile before leaving the room, Naruto stretched before taking off his night shirt. Opening his closet he scanned it, inside were various shinobi and civilian style outfits. He however pulled out a pair of grey pants and a black long sleeve shirt, turning to look at a mirror muttered activating his chakra tail 1. His clothing seemed to mold, tighten to his skin the shirt turned a dark grey with a black bat forming in the middle of his chest. His pants also tightened also turning a dark grey his black sandals enclosed turning into boots. Looking at the outfit under the bright bed room light it wasn't much to it, but he figured with a dark cloak and a cowl in the dark it would be very frightening. He pulled out a plain red-orange clock with no sleeves similar to the Hokage robes, grabbing his headband tying it to his head. With a smirk Naruto saluted his own image before turning and leaving the room.

XXX

A few minutes later Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura waiting for their sensei his teammates staring at him. Sasuke however finished his staring with a grunt turning away, while Sakura had a light blush on her cheeks and not realizing it. Internally Naruto was jumping for joy; he piqued his Sakura-chan's interested. After about two hours Kakashi appeared on the railing across from them holding up a hand in greeting. "Yo," he states dryly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shout pointing at the silver haired.

"Sorry, I have a reason for being late this time," pulling out three sheets of paper and handing them to his students. "I have nominated you for the Chunin exams." The trio looked at the paper's Sasuke and Naruto wore matching smirks while Sakura looked a bit apprehensively. "Bring those to the third floor of the Academy on Thursday, room 301." With that the silver haired jonin shunshin away, shortly after he vanished Sasuke walked away.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

The rosette looked at him a moment then stared down at the chunin papers, "Yeah I'm fine." The two walked along not realizing they were walking together in silence, one was busy trying to make up her mind on what to do about the application. The other was trying to come to decision about his training and if he could get a date with the rosette or not. Both stopped when they heard a commotion ahead of them.

Naruto saw a tall boy roughly two or three years older than himself dressed in a one piece black jumpsuit with cat like ears. The boy also wore paint on his face which Naruto guess was intended to be war paint but came out looking like make-up. The taller boy however held in his arm someone that was precious to the blonde. "Hey you put Konohamaru down now!" he growl walking over to the group, he spotted Moegi and Udon off to the side looking relieved and frightened.

"This kid bumped into me," the painted boy stated.

Crossing arms looking annoyed, "Yeah and he apologized, didn't you Konohamaru?" Naruto asked and was greeted with a swift nod.

"So what apology not accepted," the boy stated.

"Kunkuro let the brat go," a blonde girl hair done up in four ponytails and wearing a grey battle dress carrying a large fan.

Naruto glanced at both the headbands not noticing how surprised Sakura was looking behind him. "Not a good idea to harass the 3rd Hokage's grandson, in his home village is it, especially if it could get you kicked out of the Chunin exams." The one known as Kunkuro dropped Konohamaru to the ground growling at him.

"Are you threatening me?" Kunkuro asked.

"Chakra tail 4 – the Man-hunter activate," Naruto whispered his clothing rapidly changing to a dark blue and his skin pigment changing to green, and a red X appeared on his shirt, he phased slightly. He unused to this form he was caught off guard by the amount of information he was getting in the group assembled. One the blonde haired girl Temari was annoyed at her brother and afraid, Sakura was thinking he was cool for standing up to the black clad boy, Konohamaru and his gang were hoping he beat the snot out of the black clad boy. As for the black clad boy who actually saw Naruto's change was freaked out. "This you see before is the bi-product of mastering and destroying a tailed beast that was sealed inside me," he whispered.

"You what?" Kunkuro stepped back in fear. "W-Which one?"

"Your brother has one, I had nine," Naruto sneered darkly. "Yes, thanks to you I know all about Gaara, but I didn't have to read your mind," he looked up into the trees seeing Sasuke. "Isn't that right Gaara?" He deactivated his power clothing and skin color changing back to normal. Sasuke jumped spinning around in time to see a red haired boy with dead green eyes glancing down at Naruto.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked solemnly.

"Naruto Uzumaki..," Naruto seemed to pause a second. "Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." The night after he had met his grandmother Naruto had been pulled into his mindscape and met his parents. What surprised him most and what had surprised them, apparently whatever power had been unleashed essentially allowed his parents to stay alive at least in his mind which was currently undergoing an overhaul to look much like his family home. "I'm the grandson of Tsunade Senju one of the Legendary Sannin," he shrugged scratching the back of his head. The blonde haired girl, Sasuke, and Sakura looked dumbfounded. While the Konohamaru Corps looked absolutely bewildered at exchange.

"Y-You're the son of the 4th Hokage, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded once then smiled as Kunkuro seemed to pale more, "Kind of hard not to know who my parents were now that I've met my grandmother. She pretty much told me everything," he turned his head to the black clad boy.

"I see," Gaara said in a monotone voice sand shunshin next to his older. "Kunkuro you're an embarrassment to our village," the black clad boy started to protest. "Enough embarrass us further and I'll kill you," the red haired sand user said coldly before walking away quietly followed by the blonde. Kunkuro gulped glancing at first at his departing siblings then at the blonde boy, before following his siblings.

XXX

Sasuke jumped down from his perch looking a bit amazed at Naruto's revelation, "It's hard to believe that you're the fourth's son."

"Tell me about it, I spent all last week with my grandmother and her apprentice," Naruto smiled. "It was kind of refreshing, to know I still have family left in the world."

The Uchiha's face darkened a bit at those words before turning shoving his hands in his pockets, "Whatever just be at the academy Friday not like I really need both of you losers, but at least you'll be of some use," he states.

"What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked coolly.

Sasuke turned his head looking at the rosette haired girl looking indifferent, she wilts under the gaze. "Just don't slow me down," he grunts turning and walking away. Naruto watched them quietly unsure how to react in these moments. Before he would have jumped down the Uchiha's throat saying something that cruel to Sakura. However glancing at the pinked haired girl he wasn't sure it would be appreciated. He had tried several times to compliment her only to stumble over his words and get belted for them.

"You okay Sakura-chan?" he asked looking uncertain.

Looking a bit lost for a moment, Sakura turns to him and smiles faintly, "I'm fine Naruto, see you on Friday."

Watching her begin to walk away he suddenly came up with something brilliant and he hoped would earn him brownie points, "Sakura-chan, would you like to get stronger?"

The rosette turned looking at him her eyebrow raised in question, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking you, do you want to get stronger to prove to people that you're as strong Sasuke-teme and I. As strong as I've always believed you to be," the multi-powered blonde asked again.

Sakura completely turned to him looking confused for a moment her face holding a slight pink tint to her cheeks. "Okay how?"

"Talk to my grandmother, she's the best medic-nin in the world, Shizune has already finished her training. So grandma is looking for someone new to teach," Naruto said with a shrug. "I think she's waiting until after these exams before approaching the old man for a Medic-nin academy."

Sakura took a moment to think about what he said before she responded. "Alright, but I won't get much training done before Friday."

At this the blonde haired boy seemed to smile wryly before he stepped closer to her, "What would say if I can show you a place where you can get three years' worth of training in just three days? It's a place I've found at the base of the Hokage Monument."

Sakura's eyes widen thinking of the implications, "How do you know that?"

"I found out about it, after I unlocked the power I used on the bridge. I used it a couple of days ago, to train in the use of my abilities. I still haven't mastered switching the powers interchangeably yet, I feel like another training session to do that. So if you agreed to train with my grandmother the three of us can go in and she can train you while I working on mastering my powers," the multi-powered blonde explained.

The rosette's mind was working overtime on the amount of information that he was giving her. The chance to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke, to be of use to her team, as well as uncover the mystery that her blonde teammate was becoming. It was in this mystery that she found she was starting to show a real interest in him. He was the fourth's son, the grandson to the Legendary Sannin Princess Tsunade Senju, and through her he was related to the first two Hokage, he was as much royalty to the Hidden Leaf as his grandmother. _And no one including myself knew about it until recently, I was cruel, I even said I hated him. Yet he treats me like the princess, always encouraging, always praising even my smallest accomplishment_. She remembered him praising her tree climbing efforts even asking her how she did it, while Sasuke had ignored her and even looked irritated that she done something easily that he could not. _Was I really that blind, so blind that I never realized what I had. _Naruto watched as his long time crush dropped to her knees burying her face in her hands, he heard muffled sobs.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto cried out in concern dropping to one knee beside her he follows the advice Shizune had given in regards in how to deal with such emotional distress.

XXX Flashback XXX

"Naruto what's the matter?" Shizune asked watching her sensei's grandson standing staring down at the koi pond.

"I've never been good at dealing with girls," Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head. "You're all just so confusing."

Shizune giggled, "Any particular girl causing you to get confused?"

"A couple there's that weird Hinata girl from the academy she always passes out around me, and her face is always flushed," Naruto explained.

Shizune shook her head smiling faintly, "That my dear nephew would be a crush, and severe one at that."

Looking wide eyed at the woman he calls aunt in shock, "Really I never knew," he frowned a moment thinking about his own feelings about a certain rosette haired girl. "Then why don't I do that around Sakura-chan? I mean spend all my time thinking about trying to make her smile even though I all seem to do is make her mad," he said sadly looking down at the water.

Shizune heard the sad sigh in his voice, "That's because what you have is not a simple crush, Naruto-kun. What you have is far more stronger than a simple crush," she looked down sadly at him.

Naruto just shrugged, "Can you help me understand girls a bit better maybe that way I can avoid making Sakura-chan mad at me all the time."

"I can try," Shizune smiled faintly. "The first thing you should know is the difference between tears of joy, sadness, and anger."

Naruto smiled giving a salute, "Understood Auntie Shizune-sensei."

XXX End Flashback XXX

Still wondering what his aunt meant by feelings stronger than a crush but he could care less at this point. He slowly pulled Sakura into his arms holding her gently and was surprised when she turned in his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. "I-I-I'm sorry for everything Naruto," she cried into his shoulder curling her arms around his waist.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," he paused lightly sniffing her hair and the scent was much like her namesake a hint of cherries with roses. "I forgive you. I'd forgive you for anything."

Sakura's heart tighten even more realizing just how much she had missed out the last four years during the academy and she damned the rest of Sasuke's fangirls for it. After a few minutes slowly gathering her emotions from the turmoil she hiccupped a few times before pulling her head away looking up at Naruto and this time really looking at him. His lightly tanned face no longer obscured by the whisker marks, blonde spikey hair, and bright deep blue eyes that held such hidden pain yet had so much kindness in them. She had to admit he was handsome, "Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto's face broke into a large smile, "Welcome Sakura-chan, so want to do what I proposed?"

"Yes, I want to help pull my own weight," the rosette haired girl stated slowly standing her emotional rollercoaster making unsteady but with Naruto's help she was able to stand.

"Let's go, I pity those other teams when squad 7 enters that exam, believe it!" the multi powered blonde smiled.

XXX

It took some convincing but Tsunade agreed to both of Naruto's requests and the trio were now standing in front of a huge boulder, Naruto looked at it for a moment before moving his finger's along the side feeling for the lever he used once before. Finally finding what he had been looking for pulling the lever. The boulder slid quietly to the side revealing a large red ornate door with a design of a dragon embedded on said door. "Welcome to hyperbolic Time chamber, inside we can get three years' worth of training in three days."

His grandmother and Sakura looked on in awe, "My grandfather told me about this place once, but never said where it was, he used this chamber before his final battle with Madara."

Naruto nodded, "one of the chakra tales that I absorbed gave the knowledge and final location of this chamber. Used it to get some knowledge on how to use these powers I have, now I need to learn how to use them interchangeably," he glanced at Sakura. "This chamber will help Sakura train to get stronger and learn medical ninjutsu in time for the exam."

"Let's get started then," Tsunade replies as the three entered the room.

Author's Note: For those who flame me because of my writing and lack corrective grammar sorry I write most of these without a stable editor so if you can't fill in the blanks or correct them mentally bite me. This is a Naruto/Sakura fic so the fans of Hinata do not read, I'm writing Naruto Redux at the same time with my co-writer cmcwiki who's currently helping me re-write the first two chapter's before I post the third chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The trio had emerged from the time chamber three days later, Sakura's hair was nearly to the floor, she had grown three inches, looking far more mature than she went in. Her clothing was also filled with holes, looked dirty, and her eyes were hard. Naruto's own clothing was in tatters forcing Sakura to look in other directions avoiding looking at his expose rump. She failed several times, each time she glance at his ass she get a heavy blush on her face. Naruto had changed in the three days the baby fat that he had vanished, revealing a steel hard body. He has also grown taller; he was now three inches taller than Sakura. Tsunade however little had changed minus a few cuts and scratches; the older woman was relatively unscathed. The trio watched as the door to the chamber closed behind them, "Naruto did you know the chamber would age us?" Sakura asked.

Scratching the back of his head he nodded once. "It is the nature of the chamber, for three years' worth of training in three days," he paused. "We still aged normally as if we spent years outside the chamber."

Tsunade sighed sadly, "It's a small price to pay for what was done, Naruto-kun. Sakura is a trained medic-nin."

Naruto nodded smiling faintly reaching over taking the rosette haired girl's hand giving it a squeeze. The multi powered blonde and the rosette had come to an understanding in the chamber even began to show some romance toward each other. He glanced at his grandmother who was giving him a wry smile, the constant teasing asking for great-grandchildren caused the two teens to blush. "Better get changed and get ready for the exams, see you tomorrow Sakura-chan."

Sakura shot a look at Tsunade before leaning in and kissing the blonde boy lightly at the corner of his mouth, "See you there, Naruto-kun."

XXX

Naruto and Sakura greeted Sasuke Uchiha outside the academy rather coldly both had agreed in the chamber that once they became Chunin they'd ask to be given special assignments. The multi powered blonde and the rosette were currently using special henges that Tsunade developed to hide her true age. The two were using this henge to hide their age from their teammate until after the exams were over. Tsunade had already explained everything to Sarutobi before the two had come to the academy.

"Hn, let's get this started," Sasuke states while ignoring the fact that Sakura's look had changed. Gone was her long pink waterfall of hair, cut to shoulder length, her attire had also changed. She wore a black undershirt with a crimson red battle vest marked with her clan's insignia on the back. She wore her green tight bicycle shorts and tight red skirt over them, long shinobi sandals that reached just above her knees. She was also wearing a pair of crimson battle gloves with middle and index fingers cut to the second joint. Sasuke ignored the dress and Naruto's orange sleeveless cloak as he walked into the academy. The multi powered blonde and his rosette companion followed the brooding emo in.

Once inside Naruto quickly activated his fourth chakra tail, clothing turning blue and his skin taking on a green pigment. He found in this form he could also change his shape and look, he quickly used the shape changing ability to return his appearance back to the original. He had mastered the abilities of this tale along with all others minus the last two. The One-Winged Angel and Super Saiyan chakra tails had turned out to be the most difficult. Chakra tail eight's power used various abilities like magic fire, ice, water, lightning, and earth. But it also could summon various creatures that were just as strong if not stronger than itself. He remembered summoning Eden, Knights of the Round, and Anima at once nearly destroying half the chamber in one unbelievable blast. That wasn't all he found he could actually summon the planet destroyer Meteor. However Meteor was nothing compared to the Super Saiyan Chakra tail, the power at his command with this tail frightened him, he could destroy a star with this power and not even be winded, his speed was ten times faster than his third chakra tail and his strength was on par with his sixth tail. Just thinking about using these tails unnerved the blonde, one misstep, one slip and he could make the Kyuubi's rampage thirteen years ago look like a friendly romp through the flowers. _No telling what trouble this exam will cause._ Using the telepathic powers he located the some of the entrants' two flights up while the rest were one level above the first. _Strange I wonder what's going on?_ His question was answered a few seconds later as Team 7 came upon a group of Genin standing around what appeared two more genin guarding a door with the number 301 above. Raising a single eyebrow glancing at Sasuke, who snorts.

Naruto quickly muffled the Uchiha before motioning Sakura to follow him, he chuckled to himself hearing the play that Rock Lee was performing. As soon as the trio was one more flight up he let the dark haired emo go, "What were you doing you, dobe?"

"Keeping you from blowing the Genjutsu and letting all those asses pass," Naruto stated with a shrug. "That Genjutsu was obviously put there to weed out applicants too stupid to notice they're on the second floor."

The Uchiha blushed heavily realizing that he could have blown the Genjutsu hold on people if he said anything. "Whatever," the emo replied covering up his short judgment.

Sakura was finding it hard not to laugh at his plight, after three years chamber time she come to realize just how shallow she had been. She also found the love she so often professed was waiting for her with Sasuke. Naruto's caring arms, his gentle words, and his unbelievable heart as he slowly won her heart. It was toward the end of the second year in the chamber that she finally said she loved him. They agreed to keep the turn in their relationship a secret until after the Chunin exams pass or fail. They also agreed to ask the Hokage for an immediate transfer from team seven once they become Chunin.

Entering the official 301 room the trio found themselves being glared at by over hundred potential candidates. All three ignored the stares Sasuke because he was currently occupied by a rather energetic blonde wrapping her arms around his throat. "Sasuke-kun!" Ino Yamanaka squealed while Shikamaru and Choji walked up.

"So you guys are here too, troublesome," the lazy Nara states hands in his pockets Choji standing behind him with his ever present bag of potato chips chowing down.

"Yo, Shikamaru, Choji how are things," Naruto asked drawing their attention to him. What they saw floored them aside from the orange cloak Naruto no longer wore the kill me orange even the cloak was a more muted Red-Orange color. He wore black pants, and a long sleeve black shirt.

"What happened to the jumpsuit?" Shikamaru asked Ino looked at her fellow blonde and blushed a bit at his new look.

"Wow, Naruto that's very fashionable," Ino said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru responded dryly.

"Grandma didn't really like it, so I changed," Naruto lied not telling them the real reason why he changed it.

"Grandma?" Choji eye rose, "you have a grandmother; I thought you were an orphan, Naruto."

"The civilian council and the old man's advisors told my grandmother that I died at birth, she left the village in grief. It was only recently we we're reunited."

"Really who's your grandmother?" Ino asked.

"Tsunade Senju," Naruto replied and heard a high pitched squeal behind him as Team Gai approached.

"You're the grandson of Princess Tsunade of the Sannin," a girl dressed in a Chinese shirt with her hair done up in buns.

Naruto raised an eyebrow for a second before chuckling at her starry eyed gaze, "Yeah, that's her."

Tenten began listing all of his grandmother's accomplishments while asking for confirmation for each one. Most of these accomplishments involved her level of strength and medical knowledge. This continued until an older genin with silver hair and glasses approached them, "Can't you guys be quiet your making yourselves stand out too much."

Naruto looks up from his conversation with the older girl glancing at the rest of the examinees. He poured his chakra into his killer intent and almost everyone he focuses it on in the room started growing pale, some even evacuated their bowels. He smirked watching several excusing themselves in embarrassment having to leave to put on clean clothing glancing at him nervously. "They should know straight off they haven't got a prayer," the multi-powered blonde snorts.

The silver haired young man introduces himself as Kabuto, explaining how difficult the exam can be including his seven tries for chunin. He also explained some of their opponents would be stronger than what they faced before. He even showed his Shinobi cards, specialized cards based on Intel that had been collected. Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other then at the silver haired young man with suspicion. However it was Sasuke who utilized Kabuto's cards, "Do you have information on Gaara of the sand, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Well that's no fun you already know their names," Kabuto adjusted his glasses and summoned three cards he explained both of Gaara's and Lee's information. All were surprised at Gaara's mission history minus Naruto and Sakura who had already knew about the One Tailed Biju residing in the sleep deprived red head. "Let's see Naruto Uzumaki teammates yourself and Sakura Haruno, Jonin-sensei Kakashi Hatake. 10 D ranked missions, one C ranked turned to A Ranked, one B ranked mission solo," every member of the rookies and some genin in ear shot heard, even Kabuto looked up from his card. However it was the next bit of information that cause everyone to look at Naruto uneasily, "one S-ranked mission solo," Naruto smirked knowing what S-ranked mission he did. The mission was the death of the Kyuubi, when it split into the nine powers it had been destroyed so the 3rd Hokage marked it down as an S-Ranked mission completed and gave him the funds. He glanced at Sakura who with her eyes asked him about the mission with subtle hand signals he explained what it was she giggled.

Ino watched the subtle movements trying to understand it but didn't fail to miss the reaction from her rosette haired friend. _Since when did she get along with Naruto of all people. And how did the dead last complete a B and S ranked mission solo_. She vocalized her objection, "Wait a minute how the heck did Naruto complete both a B ranked and an S-ranked mission solo."

"Cards don't show the details just what was completed," Kabuto sounding a bit nervous he had been told by his master that Naruto was a dead last. But a B-ranked and an S-ranked both solo indicated this was far from the truth. His eyes scanned the card again what he saw further down didn't do anything to calm his growing fear. "Grandmother Tsunade Senju of the Legendary Sannin, Father Minato Namikaze our legendary 4th Hokage, Mother is Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot Habanero of the Hidden Leaf, a woke an previous unknown Kekki Genkai." Kabuto finished his information the only jutsu listed was the Shadow Clone however the man suspected Naruto Uzumaki knew far more. _He's the son of the 4__th__ Hokage and the previous Jinchuriki, has obtain two high ranked completed missions, the grandson of master's former teammate. It only stands to reason he knows the 4__th__'s two signature jutsu, making him by far the strongest genin here stronger then even Gaara_.

The other members of the rookie nine and team Gai stood there stunned, having gone to school with Naruto. "You're the son of the 4th?" Shikamaru asked in normal lazy tone.

"Please Shikamaru you probably knew that just looking at me," Naruto stated glancing at the rest of the gathered examinees most were from the hidden Rain, Grass, Sand, and Cloud villages, the leaf's known allies one group was from the Hidden Sound and the Hidden Mist. He glanced at these two groups warily, the hidden sound was a new village but judging by the group represented and what he felt from them using his Man-hunter mind powers they great animosity toward the Hidden Leaf. The mist group however seemed to be eager to talk to him, there was no malice behind them more like urgency. He would of probed further except the scarred master interrogator Ibiki Morino stepped ordering everyone to shut up. With minor groan Naruto listened to explanation of the first stage of the Chunin exams, gently probing Morino's mental defenses. He smirked at the strong barriers he encountered; the man was engineered to block even a Yamanaka's mental jutsu. But Naruto could see that exam was pretty straight forward, cheat but don't get caught, gather information then keep it a secret, the essence of espionage and surveillance. Using his passive Man-hunter abilities he probed each student in class as they were handed the exam. He found Sakura, reading the first question rolling her eyes at the simplicity of it, but she was also worried about him. "_Thanks for your concern, Sakura-chan,_" he smiled watching her jump slightly.

She looked behind her she saw him tap his temple and she nodded subtly, "_That's sneaky Naruto-kun, you're using your Man-hunter chakra tail. You want to copy my paper?_"

"_Thanks, Sakura-chan you're a big help, love you_," he thought to her sending a light psychic kiss causing her to blush at the faint electric tingle. Looking through her eyes Naruto copied her answers every now and then feeling something try to push into Sakura's mind. He glanced at Ino who was mildly panicked. "_Wait your turn Ino,_" he chuckled seeing his fellow blonde jump at the voice in her head. "_Heh, sorry Ino-chan using one of my new abilities I obtained by awakening my Kekki Genkai._"

Ino was a bit shocked was an understatement what she saw in a brief glance at Naruto's mind was two people. One was a drop dead gorgeous red haired woman with bright green mischievous eyes, and the late fourth Hokage sitting in a traditional home setting. _Um, Naruto the Fourth Hokage and some red are in your mindscape._ Naruto blinked focusing on his mindscape his eyes widening at what he saw.

"_Mom,Dad?_" Naruto stated in a question looking stunned.

"_Hi sweety, looks like we have explaining to do,_" Kushina Uzumaki said cheerfully waving her hand while Minato looked scratched the back of his head. Naruto a second later crashed to the desk in a dead faint.

Looking up from the manual Ibiki was reading he frowned a bit in confusion. He walked over to the unconscious blonde checking the boy's test. Finding it fully answered he shrugged, he could wake the boy in an hour if needed.

Author's Note: My Naruto Redux story is going slowly but apparently doing better than I even anticipated. Tenchagan is going even slower than that because I'm having trouble trying to figure out how Kushina and Tsunade are going to interact. I won't be making a Tenchagan: Shippuden which is irritating people like crazy, but I just can't do it, at least not without help. This story will probably not have an in depth Shippuden storyline, after all right now Naruto could probably one shot any Shippuden character and Deidara wouldn't have the air superiority as he did in the canon.

Author's Rant: Naruto: Akkipuden a rumored follow up to Shippuden that is essentially another three year time skip, going from age 16 to age 19, that shows Naruto as a Jonin. So far this is just a rumor mainly because there is no real concrete evidence it's going to exist. If it will exist who will be the Antagonist, Sasuke or someone new or both. Will relationships be resolved, will Naruto be in line to be Hokage, questions, questions, questions. Regardless if the Naruto pairing is not with Sakura or Hinata there will be a riot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naruto found himself in his mindscape looking at his parents, one was looking at him seriously and the other was smiling in a goofy expression rubbing the back of her head. "As happy as I'm to see you guys again mom, dad, um, why did you bring me in?"

The blonde haired former Hokage coughed once looking embarrassed, "Your mother missed you and I felt it was time to show you the first stage of the Hiraishin jutsu. Now like the Rasengan the Hiraishin comes in three stages, with a fourth stage I wasn't able to complete before my death."

The multi-powered blonde smiled as his mother walked up to him and enveloped him in a gentle hug. "So what is the first stage?"

"Believe it or not it's the easiest stage, to master making the seal for the kunai, if you combine this seal with the chakra tails of three, six, seven, eight, and nine the speed of the Hiraishin will increase to beyond godlike speed. After all these particular tails are your fastest and would benefit you greatly. Now every hour you spend here will only be a like a second in the real world so since the first exam has ten minutes left that will give a few years to prefect it here in this plain. Your mother will also teach you how to perform her signature jutsu the Chakra Chains. With these chains you can hold down any shinobi using demonic, corrupted, or evil chakra, hence it'll be really handy against people like Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha, and very effective against other Jinnchuriki," Minato explained.

Naruto smiled darkened a bit, "Okay, is their anyway to train me to remove certain seals, like the Bird Cage seal?"

"It's on the list my little Naruto-chan," Kushina said cheerfully.

XXX

The exam begins to draw to a close Ibiki looked a bit annoyed and worried, though his exam was designed to screw with a person's mind rarely did it cause someone to go catatonic. The only reason he hadn't disqualified the team the blonde brat was in, because he had already finished the first nine questions. Aside from having almost no evidence of cheating the boy did an outstanding job. _He's the grandchild of one of the Legendary Sanin, and son of our beloved 4__th__ Hokage as much as I hate to admit it, in Naruto's case it's indeed in the bloodline._ A few minutes before he called for the end of the test Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju awoke from his catatonic state rubbing his temples and eyes.

(I'm not going to go over the crap to explain about the infamous tenth question nor the end results you want canon read the manga or watch the anime.)

XXX

Naruto dodged being swallowed by the largest snake he's ever seen before in his life. At the start of the second exam, Naruto had used his chakra tail three ability of extreme speed to move through the Forest of Death to scout. On the third trip through he began running into camps of fellow examinees and stealing their scrolls. He had left one set of scrolls with team 10 helping them negotiate out of any jam they might run into heading for the central tower. Returning to his team on his fifth trip however he hit a snag, someone apparently used a wind style jutsu and before he could plant his feet he was sent flying in the opposite direction. Which led him to his current problem with the giant snake, and how to handle it.

Quickly shifting for the first time in combat to his chakra tail six, his clothing tightened and turned blue, his orange cloak turned red, and a pentagonal yellow and red 'S' appeared at the center of his chest. He looked up at the giant snake and smirked. "Okay you oversized leather belt, bring it on."

XXX

Sakura and Sasuke sat in the camp waiting patiently for Naruto to return the rosette haired girl who once had been an avid fangirl, stared at the Uchiha with a mixture of disgust at herself and annoyance. After the three of them reach an agreement about thinning out the herd of examinees, Naruto left using his Speedster tail to gather what he could. He had just left for his fifth trip when something occurred that was the cause of her annoyance and disgust.

Both felt a massive wave of killing intent knocking the air out of her at its viciousness, and Sasuke looked like was about to pass out. She figured if she hadn't been exposed to Tsunade's killing intent when she trained she be even worse than the Uchiha was, unable to move and feeling like she was dying.

"KuKuKu, I'm surprised either of you can still move, I'm more surprised that it's the girl who's able to move and not you Sasuke," an oily snake like feminine voice stated from above them.

Looking up both Sasuke and Sakura watched at what appeared to be a woman step out onto a thick branch, she bore a Hidden Grass head protector, looked hideous, wearing a dull grey smock, purple tight shinobi pants, black sandals, and around her waist was a purple rope tied in a knot in the back. Her face was pale and she had a cold sneer on her lips. "You're no Genin, who are you," the rosette stated. "No Genin has that much killing intent."

"Aren't you a smart girl," the woman said again in her oily voice.

"What you want, the scrolls, our team mate has them," Sasuke replies his voice shaky.

"Oh no I simply came to see you Sasuke, to test you. But seeing you can barely handle a little killing intent, maybe I was wrong about the Uchiha," the woman replied. She was about to elaborate more when the body of a giant snake slam into her from above. She used the transport jutsu to move quickly out of the way and landing on a lower branch looking up in the direction of where the snake was thrown. A figure was currently standing where she had been arms across his chest looking down impassively.

"Naruto!" the rosette haired girl shouted in both relieve and joy.

Naruto however kept his eyes on the woman just below him narrowing his eyes slightly using the Kryptonian's x-ray vision to see underneath the skin of the woman revealing a pale faced man with yellow snake like eyes, a face his grandmother had told him to be wary of. "Grandma and Pervy Sage would be pissed at what I'm about to do without them. But I'm sure they'd understand just this once."

"Ah so your Tsunade's little grandson the jinchuuriki," the man stated.

"The Kyuubi is dead, I killed it three weeks ago, when I unlocked my new Kekki Genkai," Naruto replied.

_Does that mean Tayuya will obtain it or Karin, maybe I should mark her as well_, the greedy snake man thought. "Will you share this ability?"

"Sure all you needed to do was ask," Naruto smiled brightly, "Let me show you how it works, Chakra Tail 9: Super Saiyan Activate!" Naruto's outfit changed turning orange and black and with the shift in colors, came the torrent of power that followed. "Time to die, Orochimaru-teme," Naruto's voice turned menacing. Before the snake Sannin could react, use a replacement jutsu, or just move in general, his whole world exploded in pain.

Looking down he saw Naruto's hand had sunk into his stomach he felt the fingers expand slightly looking up into Naruto's eyes the last thing he saw before his world went white then black, was a pair of cold emerald eyes glaring at him with annoyance.

XXX

From their spot on the ground, Sakura and Sasuke watched as the now Orochimaru seemed to implode around Naruto's fist just before a massive energy blast incinerate the body in seconds.

XXX

In another part of the forest Anko was in a searching pattern looking for her former sensei, when suddenly the constant numbing pain reminding her of the Heaven's curse seal on her shoulder vanished. She stopped eyes widen in shock looking at her shoulder in awe as the curse seal slowly faded from view leaving creamy white skin. "This can only happen if that bastard was killed," her eyes teared up in joy. "I'll give whoever killed that asshole the best night of his or hers life."

XXX

Naruto shuddered involuntarily as he and his team were racing toward the central tower, using his chakra tail four to block the three of them from the other examinees. "Something wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"For some reason I feel like someone want my body," the multi-powered blonde looked at the rosette haired with a sly smile. "Did my killing of an S-Class criminal turn you on, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed deeply, she wouldn't it did exactly that, but she was keeping it to herself until they were alone. The way he described his feeling would mean someone vocalized it, "Maybe."

XXX

Outside the Hidden Leaf four people were waiting patiently for their leader to return, each possessing the Heaven's Curse Seal. Tayuya snorted glancing at the other three looking annoyed. _Bunch of fucking retards._ She looked over at the village frowning slightly wondering why the village looked so vaguely familiar even though she had never been there before. She turned back to the others only for her head to suddenly scream out in a butt load of pain. The others with her also began screaming as all four dropped to the ground clutching their heads.

After a few minutes the pain slowly stopped leaving each of them gasping for air, the young red head slowly stood up, looking at the village in a new light. She finally understood why the village looked so familiar she had been told by her father that if she ever needed sanctuary to come there and look for Kushina Uzumaki. "See you fuckers I got family to find." She states tossing some of her sound gear heading for the check in gate.

XXX

It was about midway to the central tower, when team 7 encountered a girl with red hair, pink hair, and wearing rather thin looking red glasses who was being chased by a giant bear. Sakura leapt down between the retreating bear and the girl leveled the huge animal with a single punch which caused the Uchiha to raise an eyebrow but said nothing. "Thank the kami," the girl stated gasping for air looking at the three Leaf Genin.

"You alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah thank you," the girl rolled her shoulders. "My idiot teammates opened the stupid scroll we had and got knocked."

"So you trying to get to the tower to the proctor know you failed this part of the exam?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," the girl chirped adjusting her glasses. "Name's Karin Uzumaki," she stated extending her hand raising her eyebrow at seeing the shocked faces on her new companions. "What?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a-are you part of the same clan, maybe even the same family?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

Karin's eyes were wide in shock of her own, "My mom told me I had some family here in the Hidden Leaf I just never expect to meet them so soon." Her face became a bright smile before she wrapped her arms around her cousin in a hug.

Looking more annoyed than before Sasuke, and even scowled at Sakura's smiling face at the family reunion. "Let's get to the tower then you can spend time chatting about family, dobe."

XXX

Team 7 and Karin entered the central tower unrolled the heaven and earth scrolls to see Tsunade standing before them with a light smile on her face. "Looks like you passed your second exam, congratulations," she then notices the red-haired girl with them with a Hidden Grass headband.

"Her team failed, she was traveling with us to inform the proctor," Sakura answered the unasked question from her sensei.

"She's also an Uzumaki, Grandma," the blonde blurted out excitedly.

This brought Tsunade to look sharply at the red-head leaning forward to examine her closely through the glasses. "Your Kira's child aren't you I see a bit of her in your face."

Karin nodded looking down sadly shoulders slumped, "She died when I was six, but not before telling me where my living relatives were at encase I ever wanted to meet them, she told me about you Auntie Tsunade."

"How much did she tell you about Naruto?" Tsunade asked softly.

"Only that he's my cousin and was told that he was dead by some old guy with his face wrapped up on his left side," Karin explained. "She also told me of the other two family members; we have out in the world."

Tsunade smiled sadly, "Only your mother would have known where everyone had to be, who and where are they."

"K, the first one is Tayuya, she became one of Orochimaru's Sound Five, his personal bodyguards," Karin explained and noted Naruto smirk. "She was marked by Orochimaru's Heaven Cursed Seal and brainwashed."

"Orochimaru's guards are probably having trouble remembering him now and currently out of a job," the multi-powered blonde chuckled. "He's suffering from a bad case of dead."

"How quickly?" Tsunade asked dumbly.

"Two moves," Sakura said with stars in her eyes. "Punch to the gut followed by an energy blast."

"I see," trying hard not to smirked Tsunade watching her grandson blush at Sakura's gushing retelling.

"Who's the last?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

"Well the last one is rumored to be still alive in the Hidden Rain village, but his name is Nagato," Karin replied. "I heard he was killed in a rebellion a few years ago, he's supposed to be Naruto and I's Uncle."

Tsunade nodded head drooping, "I can't say the rumors are true or not that he is alive, I'll check with the pervert, anyway the four of you have three days to relax, so have fun and enjoy. When the second exam is over and if you want Karin, you can transfer over to the Hidden Leaf."

"Thank you Auntie Tsunade," Karin said cheerfully hugging the older woman.

"See you four in five days," with that Tsunade left in a swirl of leaves, the moment she left Sasuke snorts leaving himself putting his hands in his pockets.

"He's kind of duche isn't he," Karin stated looking at her cousin, causing both her cousin and his girlfriend started laughing.

"Karin, you have no idea how close you are on that," Sakura stated.

Author's note: Well a new chapter for this one is in the books. I'm putting out a different call for help, anyone who wants to see certain fics finished I'm for people help complete them. And if you to adopt one PM me to ask which one you would like and I give you info on how I wanted to end it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Teams gathered within the central hall or at least those that passed the Second part of the Chunin Exams. Teams 7, 8, Gai, 10, Kabuto from the Hidden Leaf, the single Sound team, and Team Gaara from the Sand were those that passed. Karin stood up in the rafters watching her cousin's team proudly a faint smile on her face. For the majority of time they spent in the tower, Karin got acquainted with her cousin and his secret girlfriend, she never been so happy before. Naruto seemed just happy that he had more family with prospects of finding more.

XXX Flashback XXX

Sarutobi sat with Tsunade standing slightly behind him staring down at a teenaged young woman currently looking at them irritably. However deep down she was a bit frightened they wouldn't believe her. "Thank you Tayuya, the information you've provided for us," the old man smiled softly. "Had already been confirmed, we were about to send a rescue party to find you."

The red haired girl let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "I was brainwashed by that snake fucker, he was makin' me think that my father let me and mom alone, and that my mom whored herself out."

Tsunade shook her head sadly, "His body was discovered outside the village your family was staying in when you were five, judging by the state of the home, it was temporary," the blonde woman throat tighten. "You were likely moving here to this village to look after your cousin."

Tayuya's eyebrow rose, "No shit?"

"You have to my knowledge two cousins, one from your Elder Aunt and one from your youngest Aunt, both are currently are in the tower at the center of the Forest of Death," Sarutobi responded. He then gestured to woman behind him, "This is Tsunade Senju she is the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki, and grandmother of your cousin Naruto on his father's side."

"Whoa so what did Naruto get born through some kind of fucking incest?" Tayuya asked looking weirded out.

Tsunade looked a bit miffed at this implication and sighed, "Minato was his own person and the blood relation is thin enough by a generation not to affect him too much."

Tayuya shrugged, "Don't really fucking care just wanted to point it out," she chuckled. "I'm just glad I'm not the only Uzumaki left."

Sarutobi shook his head trying hard not to smile at Tsunade's expression, "If she's like Tiero, expect more of this."

"Right the prankster twins," Tsunade said dryly looking at the red-head's questioning gaze. "Your father and your aunt Kushina loved to pull pranks in their home village, before Kushina came here to have the Nine-tails sealed inside of her."

"Oh," the red-head frowned looking at her lap, "don't suppose you know anything bout them my dad and my aunts?"

Tsunade smiled, "We have more than enough time to talk them, Tayuya but after the second exam is over."

"K," Tayuya smiled a faint pink hue on her cheeks.

XXX End Flashback XXX

The 3rd Hokage went through his spiel about the true reason behind the chunin exams. When he finished Hayate Gekko stepped forward and stated there will be a preliminary round to reduce the numbers down.

(Match 1: Sasuke defeated his opponent quickly using his Sharingan to perceive his opponent's movements quickly before dispatching him quickly using a mid-air combo.)

(Match 2: Shino defeated Zaku much like he did in canon.)

(Match 3: Tenten lost like she did in canon against Temari.)

(Match 4: Kankuro beat his opponent like he did in canon.)

(Match 5: Again Shikamaru beat Kin like he did in canon.)

Match6: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga

_(Que Anakin's Dark Deeds here)_

Naruto smirked slightly looking at the match plaque dropping to the ground walking up to stand in front of Hayate facing away from the rafters as Neji slowly walked down to stand across from Naruto. Everyone watched Naruto shift; his hair started straightening going down to the middle of his back, turning snow white. His clothing changed to a crimson battle yukata, and at his waist looked like a beaten up simple looking samurai sword. Only Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari had seen Naruto face when he made the shift. Turning to face Neji his face comes into view. His whisker marks returned along with cold golden eyes. He drew the sword and it change in a flash looking disturbingly similar to a giant fang, but it was his aura that made everyone in the room minus Sakura, Tsunade, and the old Hokage feel like they were under a tremendous weight. "What are you?" Neji gasped between breaths.

"Chakra tail 5: The Hanyou," Naruto stated hefting the large sword like it was nothing. "You should know your outmatched Neji, every chakra tail after four could wipe out most of the Jonin in this room, I seriously doubt even the five Kage combine can hold a candle to my last two tails," he stated coolly.

"Hmph, you are this year's dead last your fate was sealed the moment you came down here," Neji states arrogantly.

"Whatever fate is for wimps and losers who cry in front of their father's picture at night," Naruto snorts. "And please don't give some long winded speech about your life being harder than mine, because you don't jack shit about my life," he narrowed his eyes at the Hyuga. "I don't want or need you to have a pity party about your fucking bird cage seal. I had a seal on my stomach since the day I was born. My own mother and father sacrificed their lives so that mine could go on," he paused looking at those that gathered but notice Gaara taking special interest in his speech. "How did this fucking village repay their sacrifice, I was beat on, spit on, treated like a plague, assassination attempts on my life since I was a day old. Only four people in this village even gave a damn about me before I entered the academy, the old man Hokage, the Ichiraku ramen shop owner, his daughter, and Itachi Uchiha."

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto looked up and smiled sadly, "He was the one assigned to look after me after he joined ANBU, a request from his mom."

Sakura looked away tears falling down her cheeks he had told her all this when they were in the time chamber but it still hurt to be lumped into the same group that had caused her secret boyfriend such pain growing up. Even Neji looked ashamed as Naruto stepped back his eyes still holding that cold anger. "But my life has improved fairly recently, I found that I have more family then even I knew about, I have three cousins in the world, maybe even more. I was reunited with my grandmother after the village elders in their infinite wisdom told her I was dead, hoping to get me for their stupid village weapon." He glances up at Gaara again he saw the red headed boy's hand tighten on his bicep. "I'm no one's weapon but my own; I will become the next Hokage and bring peace to this world." Hayate dropped his hand to begin the match.

_(End Anakin's Dark Deeds)_

"**Wind Scar!**" Naruto brought the huge sword down to impact the ground and five huge beams of light race towards the Hyuga prodigy. He barely had time to dodge them before they slammed into the slammed into the rafter behind him and it exploded. "Oops, heh, a little too strong," the multi-powered stated sheepishly. His clothing shifted changing to a black and silver shirt, black pants, and a long red trench coat. "Guess this will do," he claps his hands together then quickly drops to the ground slamming his hands down, a bright glow later and Neji was caught in a huge block of cement. "There."

Kakashi chuckled sadly, "just as bi-polar as his mother was."

XXX

(Match 7: Kiba forfeited his match against Gaara.)

(Match 8: Choji fight with Dozu went the same as in canon.)

(Match 9: Rock Lee surprised Kabuto with his speed and defeated him before the secret Jonin could get out of the blocks.)

Hayate looked up at the three remaining genin and sighed heavily coughing twice. "Will Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno please come down," he watched as the three girls gathered around him. Sakura had her arms crossed, Hinata looking both determined glaring periodically at Sakura. Ino felt almost out of place between the two, she judged herself by her experiences and how she and her team barely passed. Sakura's team came in second behind Gaara's and Hinata's team had arrived third, "This will be a triple threat battle royal to determine the final spot."

"Whoa, um, proctor I think I'll pass on this," Ino said with a sigh, "Maybe a month ago I get involved in this but I'm not stupid. Let billboard brow and Hinata fight it out."

Hayate nodded watching Ino run back up and joined her team, "Man I wish I thought of that, troublesome," Shikamaru stated looking annoyed.

"You can't imagine what's going on down there, Shika," Ino shuddered. "If anything I think it has to do with Naruto."

"Both girls have a thing for him, and you just gave them a chance to fight it out," Shikamaru drawled. "Troublesome, this isn't going to be pretty."

(Final Match Sakura Haruno vs. Hinata Hyuga)

_(Play Mighty Wings here)_

Hinata activated her Byakugan and Sakura started doing the strangest thing she stared zig sagging in place almost like in a dance. Hinata got into her gentle fist stance just as Hayate dropped his arm. Hinata lunged in with her right hand, the rosette haired girl rolled backwards into a handstand shoving her foot toward Hinata's face only to have it blocked instead of holding it she used her momentum to swing her legs in a pirouette coming into jumping backward before leaning forward practically leaping forward into the air to strike at the Hyuga heiress. Hinata dodged to her right trying to get into striking ranging only to have Sakura to either dance out of range or move in with impossible lunges both aerial and ground based. Since the pattern was so irregular Hinata couldn't put much chakra into what strikes she make.

Sakura leaped back six feet putting her hands into a very familiar cross shaped hand sign, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**"

"What!" Hinata shouted in shock as three more Sakura's were joining and all of them began doing the zig zag motions cartwheeling around the Hyuga and all striking at various heights. Using every ounce of her Byakugan's ability she started to resort to kicks as well as gentle fist strikes to clear the area before the Sakura clones fell back.

XXX

"What kind of Taijutsu is that?" Kiba asked.

"It's simple name is Brazilian Kung Fu, it both a dance and a Taijutsu style," Naruto smirked. "It's unpredictable, created to use faints and powerful strikes, combine it with the Shadow Clone Jutsu and it cripples the Hyuga Gentle Fist."

"Where in the heck did you learn that and why didn't you use it against Neji?" Sasuke asked.

"My first chakra tail knows multiple forms of Taijutsu but the style just doesn't suit me that's why I didn't use it," Naruto explained.

Lee clenched his fist, "You show remarkable knowledge in the taijutsu arts, Naruto. I wish to be your sparring partner after the exams, so we may fan the flames of YOUTH!"

"You say something bushy-brows," Naruto stated nonchalantly.

"Yosh, so this is what it feels like to be exposed to a cool hip attitude," Lee stated proudly. "I am now truly Gai-sensei's student!"

XXX

"I won't give up," Hinata gasped breathing heavily watching the two remaining rosette haired girls in front of her, "I won't back down, I won't run away, and I'll never go back on my word," she said softly.

Sakura was trying hard not to falter in her movements but she was just as exhausted, "I have my own Nindo. I will spend the rest of my life begging for forgiveness, never giving up, returning every ounce of love and devotion I can, to make up for the life I helped ruin," Sakura replied lunging at the Hyuga heiress with a back hand kick, spinning around to try and land a reverse heel to Hinata's head her clone going in low trying trip Hinata up.

"You have no right, to be with him!" Hinata growled throwing out her gentle fist now simply trying to hurt the pink haired girl. "You along with everyone else treated him like nothing."

Sakura snarled, "You weren't any better, hiding in the shadows never approaching him. Don't judge me!" she slammed her fist into Hinata's cheek sending the Hyuga heiress flying into the wall. "I may have treated him like crap most of the time, but at least I can say he gave chance to know him! You hid watching him behind fucking telephone pole, with a little blush on your face and did you go to him when he got hurt or scream at us to stop picking on him. No you stayed in the background," Sakura clutched her hands to her sides tears falling down her cheeks as Hinata tried to stand injured both by the fist to her face and the verbal lecture she was receiving. "Who is more at fault here, the one who didn't know any better being led astray by rumors and false accusations or the one who knew he was hurting and did nothing prevent it," Sakura slumped to the ground in emotional agony. "He already forgave me weeks ago, but I'll never ever forgive myself for what I've done." After a few minutes she stood back up Hinata had slumped against the wall her own tears now flowing. "That's my Nindo, Begging to forgive myself and never giving up until I can, to devote my life to get a morally clean slate, and truly deserve his forgiveness." She shifted herself into a different stance one hand level with her waist while the other hovered just in front of her breasts, her legs in a horse stance spread apart. Hinata slowly stood getting back into her Gentle fist stance; both had tears in their eyes. The arena was absolutely quiet now. Naruto was holding a grimaced face knowing secretly this was bound to happen between them clutching the railing.

The two girls came together in a fury of fists Sakura using a style very close to Neji's version of Gentle fist only adding various powerful roundhouse and reverse kicks, several gut punches, right crosses, and upper cuts, using her medical ninjutsu's to periodically heal the Gentle fist strikes. Sakura leapt back spinning in the air just as Hinata lunged at her. Hinata earned a nice two kick combo, the first kick clipping the side of the Hyuga Heiress's face while the second one a reverse heel kick nailed the back of her head slamming her to the ground. Hinata tried to stand but the last kick to the back of her head had her ears ringing and feeling dazed.

Sakura slowly got to her feet watching Hinata trying to get up, "Stay down Hinata," she stated softly. "I admire you for making Naruto's Nindo your own, but in this case mine is stronger than yours."

The Hyuga heiress got to her knees gasping for air no longer glaring at the rosette instead she was smiling sadly, "That is something I simply cannot do."

Shaking her head Sakura chuckled then her hands went into a series of hand signs, "**Water Style: Water Dragon Blast!**" A huge dragon made of water shot out of the small pool at the base of the statue rising up and slamming into the Hyuga heiress sending flying into the far wall near the entrance to the hall. Hinata's smile faded as she fell to the ground in a heap unconscious to the world.

Sakura slumped to her knees gasping for air, not looking up afraid of what she would see.

(End Mighty Wings)

It took a few minutes for everyone to get back to themselves; it had been a long time since they saw a battle between two young women, not since the days of Kushina Uzumaki and Mitoko Uchiha. _And all for that boy,_ Hayate coughed glancing up at Naruto Uzumaki who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. _A preliminary exam match turned into a glorified cat fight over one boy, but then again Kushina and Mitoko did the same thing over Minato, maybe it's hereditary_. He called the match, "Winner Sakura Haruno!"

XXX

Naruto jumped down and quietly watching as the medical-nin put Hinata on a stretcher and took her away to be evaluated. He then walks up to Sakura who no doubt saw his foot come into her vision. "Pretty nasty cat-fight you had with Hinata, Sakura-chan," the multi-powered blonde stated softly.

"Sorry Naruto-kun," the rosette apologized weekly.

She heard him chuckle gently bending down and picking her up bridal style, "No you're not," he smiled. "That's okay I still forgive you." He felt her snuggle into his arms as the cleaning crews moved to clean up the mess before the Hokage address the survivors.

"Always forgiving me," she smiled faintly. "That's why I love you so much, Naruto."

Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to write, playing several AMV's while writing this to get me in the mood. It kind of airs on the side of angst but it also helps me point out the glaring misconceptions of the Naruto/Hinata pairing, but it also points out that Sakura isn't perfect either, even in canon she knows she made some bad judgment calls about Naruto. Karin being an Uzumaki is canon which is both cool and confusing, I mean if she knows that and is still trying to help Sasuke she's basically trying to help kill one of her only two living family members. Still I hope people like this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarutobi stood quietly watching the ten remaining individuals for the final round out all the rookies only team 7 had gone to final round with all three members. He was very impressed by that, as he regarded the only other full team to move on into the final exam, the team from the Sand. "Hayate let's begin the match up process for the final exam." Hayate called each of their names they stepped forward and drew a number from a box Anko was holding and this was match up draws.

Match 1: Sakura Haruno vs. Temari of the Sand

Match 2: Kankuro of the Sand vs. Shikamaru Nara

Match 3: Dozu vs. Shino Aburame

Match 4: Rock Lee vs. Gaara of the Sand

Match 5: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke looked on in shock at the last match up, "This year's dead last versus this year's Rookie of the Year," Kiba whispered smirking, "That's talking epic fight if I ever seen one."

Asuma lit a cigarette glancing at Kakashi, "What do you think Kakashi; you have one teammate against another?"

"It'll be interesting, and don't believe just because they're teammates they'll hold back," Kakashi shuddered, "they'll go at each other like anyone would go after a regular opponent. With everything they got I do hope the arena can with stand that battle."

"Will Naruto use those chakra tails?" Ino asked nervously.

"No he'll fight Sasuke on equal footing, natural chakra to natural chakra," the silver haired jonin replied.

XXX

A few hours later Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were standing in front of their sensei waiting to be addressed. "Sakura, Lady Tsunade has requested you to meet with her to start your month long training for the finals. Naruto the same for you and Lord Jiraiya," both mentioned individuals nodded and left.

"And what about me?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be training you," Kakashi replied with a sigh, "Though it'll be probably the hardest road for you to travel. If you manage to get past Naruto you'll either be facing Rock Lee or Gaara."

"I can beat that dobe," Sasuke snorted.

"Three months ago maybe," the silver haired jonin replied. "Naruto's growth is astounding at this point he's already surpassed his father in all areas that count. I'm not sure I can beat him now." He smirked slightly, "But that's only if he uses his chakra tails, which I doubt he'll use in his fight against you."

"What if he does?" Sasuke growled he had seen all but three in action, tails 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 9. Sakura briefly described tail 8 to him, and that was enough to shudder, only 1 and 7 hasn't been seen by him yet.

"I'm confident he'll want to face you one on one without any sort of help or enhancement outside of his own natural chakra capacity," Kakashi explained.

The Uchiha nodded looking a little more at ease, "Alright let's get started."

XXX

Karin met with Sakura and Naruto after they left their team meeting, mainly to be escorted to the Namikaze estate. "So how did it go, guys?" she asked cheerfully.

"About the same we thought it would be, Sakura got more training with Grandma not doubt to get pass Temari's wind jutsu, most likely going to be learning fire jutsu. She'll more than likely have to fight Shikamaru in the second round, the guys lazy as a snail but he's smarter anyone in the village. My biggest issue will be Gaara, Lee's good but he's fighting a Jinchuuriki," Naruto sighed heavily.

"How bad?" Karin asked looking a bit nervous.

"Just imagine what I would be like if I gave into any kind of bloodlust because of all the fear and hatred I felt growing up," Naruto explained looking at Sakura who looked away sadly she felt his hand on her shoulder looking up at him. "It's alright Sakura-chan I forgive you, I'll always forgive you."

Nodding once she takes a few deep breaths to calm down, "I shouldn't cry so much I'm Tsunade Senju's apprentice after all," Sakura chuckles wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, and Grandma doesn't like crybabies," Naruto chuckles only to get hammer into the ground.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura growled. "I'm not a crybaby!"

The rosette haired girl stomped away while Karin crouched down, looking at her cousin. "Did that on purpose didn't you?"

Naruto chuckled weakly rubbing the back of his head a goofy grin on his face. "I can't stand to see her looking sad. Being angry at me is better I'm use to that."

The red haired young girl adjusted her glasses with her finger shaking her head standing up, "Your one glutton for punishment aren't you cousin," she smiled slightly.

"I'll make it up to her later," the multi-powered blonde sighed jumping to his feet and was about to take his cousin to the compound when Sakura stomp back up Naruto tense as she stared into his eyes, before lunging forward and kissing him. She then spun back on her heel running off leaving the blond boy completely confused. He waited a few minutes trying to make sense of the whole incident, "ARGH! Girls are so confusing!" he shouts to the heavens only to have Karin make things worse by laughing.

XXX

Naruto and Karin entered the Namikaze compound heading into the large house, he was greeted by Shizune. "Hey, Shizune what's up?"

The older woman raised an eyebrow at the girl standing next to him, "Karin Uzumaki, meet Shizune she's Grandma's other apprentice."

"Wow, so that makes two lost relatives in five days." Shizune responded with a smile waving at them to follow her. The trio entered the dining area to see a pale looking red haired eating casually she was someone Karin recognized.

"Tayuya you're an Uzumaki?" Karin asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, fucking Orochimaru brainwashed me," Tayuya explained. "Snapped out of it four days ago."

Naruto nods and smirks, "Must have happened when I killed the snake bastard."

The red-haired older girl stood up and ran up to the multi-powered blonde looking at him her face unreadable. "You killed him?"

"Yep, and I do it again in a heartbeat, believe it!" Naruto chuckled at his catch phrase.

The red haired older girl then grabbed the blonde in a head lock, holding up a peace sign to Shizune and Karin. "My cousin fucking rocks!"

Karin smiled faintly nodding, "Not exactly how I'd put it but your right he's awesome."

"Praising him like this will give him a big head," voice stated from behind them.

"Hey, Pervy-sage!" Naruto stated getting out of Tayuya's headlock.

Jiraiya jumped down from the window ceil and bopped Naruto on the head. "Stop calling me that!"

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop peeping in the hot springs," Naruto growled. "I have family and friends that go to that place you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Jiraiya shouts back, "I'm a Super-Pervert!"

Naruto's eyes flashed putting one hand into the ram sign, "That's it, combination jutsu, Sexy Jutsu!" he transformed into a tall very big busted raven haired goddess, with blue eyed woman, athletic in appearance with streams covering her private areas this distracted Jiraiya enough that he missed the second part of the combination a low powered Rasengan, that struck him directly in the gut. "Rasengan!" The jutsu puffed out of existence as soon as Jiraiya slammed into the back wall.

"Um, Naruto-kun what was that jutsu?" Shizune asked a tick forming above her eye.

He sighed rubbing the back of his head, "My one and only attempt at making own jutsu, I think it's a high level Genjutsu, which targets the slightest perverted tendencies in a guy, knocks them loopy," he smiled sheepishly. "Course it has a slight downside anytime a girl sees it they want to kill me."

Jiraiya groaned standing up rubbing his stomach, "Damn brat that was low."

"You want low I could aimed for your manhood, Pervy-sage," Naruto stated dryly Tayuya started laughing.

"That would have been fucking hilarious," the red-haired girl cackled. Karin just shook her head mumbling how she got put into such a dysfunctional family, but the smile on her face kind of killed the venom behind her mumble.

"Whatever," the toad sage stated in a slightly higher voice. "Let's started with your training, going to take you to see the Toad Sages. Figure with their training you should be able to match Gaara without having to use your stronger Chakra tails."

"Sounds good to me," the multi-powered blonde replied. "Food first though, um, Auntie Shizune where's Grandma?"

"She's already started teaching Sakura," Shizune responded.

With a sigh the blonde walked into the kitchen to make himself some ramen. Jiraiya was rubbing his chin looking at the two red-heads he stepped up to Karin who frowned. "What?"

Jiraiya took the girl's glasses and smiled sadly, "You do look a lot like your aunt, put emerald green eyes in places of those red ones, and put a green beret in your hair," he pointed at a crease of hair on her temple. "Here and you be the spitting image of your Aunt Kushina."

"What was she like?" Tayuya asked as Jiraiya handed Karin her glasses back.

"Cheerful, bright, mixed in with a little dense, Naruto is indeed his mother's son. If she was alive right now the two would have caused havoc on this entire village. With amount of pranks those two could come up with," the old sage shuddered.

XXX

Naruto sat at the kitchen table to wait for the Ramen to finish, he entered his mindscape to talk to his parents and the moment he entered he heard laughter. Looking at the replica living area he saw his mother on the ground rolling in laughter. He raised an eyebrow looking at his father who simply just smiled. "We watched the impressive trick you played on sensei," Minato replied.

"Hehehehe…the pervert…hahahahaha…got…bwhahahaha…perfect punishment…hehehehehehe," Kushina stated through her giggling. "That was classic, sochi."

"Thanks mom," Naruto smiled. "So the reason I'm here is to talk about the training for the next month, what do you have planned?"

"That's an easy one son, I think it's time to for you to finally learn Hiraishin," Minato explained. "When the Toad Sage's are training you during the day your mother and I will be training in your mindscape on my greatest technique and your mother will be teaching you how to use her Chakra Chains."

"Sweet," came the reply Naruto rolled his neck. "Can't wait."

XXX

After he finished his lunch Naruto and Jiraiya were both reverse summoned away to the home of the Toads to begin his triple training. In the wasteland hills north of the Hidden Leaf Sasuke underwent training with Kakashi, mostly sparring using heavy weights. In a small clearing near the Namikaze compound Tsunade Senju began hurling the biggest medicine balls she could lift at her apprentice forcing the girl to dodge, weave, using her Brazilian kung fu style or to hit the balls back at the sender. Shikamaru and Asuma spent time training the lazy genin in both the mind and physical aspects in encase he fought Sakura.

Maito Gai bumped up Lee's training even more pushing him to his limits in preparation for combating both Gaara and Naruto. Shino was currently trying to gather as many new style of Kikai bugs to combat his opponents. As for Temari she knew she had a tough opening match having seen Sakura Haruno defeat Hinata using a combination of dance and Taijutsu and figured the girl would learn at least one or two fire jutsu to combat her wind jutsu. Kankuro was busy tweaking his Puppets for an invasion that might not even occur. "Any news from father, Baki-sensei?"

"No, there hasn't been word from him since before the exams began. I sent a messenger hawk, and the reply was from the council elders stating he isn't in the village," Baki looked worried. "The invasion may be called off."

"Then what should I do about Crow?" the black clad teen asked.

"Keep it in reserve, use Ant until we know for certain that there will be an Invasion," Baki replied.

"Tch, fine," Kankuro went back to tweaking his puppets. He glanced over his shoulder looking at the figure in the window looking both concerned and fearful. Temari walked up to her younger brother nervously.

"Gaara are you okay?" she asked.

"Mother is afraid, she fears the blonde boy in the black flames," he said softly.

Temari nodded shuddering, "Naruto Uzumaki, he said he had been a jinchuuriki."

"Had as in past tense," Kankuro stated. "How's he alive then?"

Shuddering Temari glared at Kankuro, "Idiot he told us, he killed his Biju." She paused trying to staying calm, "But how in the heck did he kill the strongest of the tailed beast."

At this Baki froze, "WHAT!"

"Yeah, it's the words he said to me," she stated. "Your bother has one, mine had Nine."

"T-T-That blonde haired kid killed the Nine-tailed fox," Kankuro looked pale. "Man I hope we don't go through this invasion I don't want to face the guy who killed the strongest tailed Biju."

Baki sighed heavily looking out past Gaara trying to hide his own worries. They were supposed to get an update from there contact with Orochimaru several days ago so far nothing. It's almost like the Snake Sannin had dropped off the face of the earth as well as the Kazekage.

The training went at fever pitch each individual minus Shino, Shikamaru, and the Sand siblings would go home exhausted. By the end of the month each person was as ready as they could be. Eight of the ten fighters gathered in the middle of big arena and looked up at Kage booth. The Kazekage had been found dead a week after he was declared missing, his body hidden out in the middle of the desert. As such Baki and been told that the invasion had been called off, the hunter-nin were now searching for Orochimaru in connection with the Kazekage's death. The sand jonin had been told to go on with the Chunin exams as schedule and return once the exams were over.

XXX

Kabuto stood in the now abandon hideout of the Hidden Sound the only one in other than him currently staying was Kimmimaro, "Kabuto-sensei?" the weakened teen coughed. Kabuto looked at the teen frowned noting while the boy was pale he wasn't as pale as before. He examined the Bone wielding teen closely and saw something that shouldn't happen unless, "When did your Curse mark vanish?"

"Month and a half ago," Kimmimaro stated softly. "Is there a problem."

Kabuto sighed heavily, "Orochimaru is dead, without his chakra surviving the curse mark destroyed itself that would explain why none of Sound Four were at the meeting are. The reprogramming on them lifted, Jirbo went back to the Hidden Stone, Yukon and Sakon went back hidden Mist, Tayuya," he paused thinking.

"She's a member of the Uzumaki clan, Orochimaru wanted her for her longevity and unique chakra," Kimmimaro stated.

"Uzumaki," Kabuto's eyes widen. "Naruto," he whispered pulling out the card. "He did complete an S-ranked mission. Could he have killed Orochimaru-sama?" the silver-haired medic-nin sighed if Naruto did indeed kill Orochimaru it would be best to steer clear of the blonde at all cost and with no remains he couldn't use them. "I'll stay with Kimmimaro until," he left the last part hanging.

"Thank you Kabuto-sensei," the pale teen replied looking up at the ceiling.

Author's Note: It's a little rushed but I added another chapter for this one expect some major fighting chapters coming up, and lots of musical references for certain fights. Including an epic fight I have planned between Naruto and Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(_cue music Ladies & Gentleman by Saliva)_

The arena for the finals of the Chunin exams was filled to capacity with council members, daimyo, and merchants who would personally score this final. Those that made the most favorable impression would be given their new rank, those that did not would stay genin for at least another six months.

In another part of the village a small group gathered to escort Naruto and Sakura to the arena so they could partake in this final exam. Sakura's face was etched with nerves so much so that not even Naruto's gentle touch could ease these nerves. Karin adjusted her glasses watching the girl wring her hands nervously. The red haired former Grass genin had to smile weakly at the love her love was trying to convey to the rosette haired girl who looked ready to faint. As the duo finished gathering their tools Tayuya smirked. "They are so going to kick ass."

Naruto chuckled slightly, the pass month he had finished what would be considered lingering training, he mastered all his father's jutsu, all his mother's jutsu and chakra chains. He also finished training his chakra tails so that he could use them all without calling them out first. He also finished preliminary training as a toad sage. Jiraiya who was accompanying the group he figured Naruto was Jonin in overall strength on his own and Kage level with his chakra tails. So far Naruto has yet to reveal his first or seventh tail, he stated his first tail was highly proficient in stealth and scientific investigation, not to mention could give Anko and Ibiki a run for their money in interrogation, while the seventh tail was a powerhouse of a different sort mainly a sword user like his fifth tail only ten times more powerful.

After a brief nod from the multi-powered blonde the group moved out of the Namikaze complex and headed to the arena not far away.

(end music ) XXX

Mei Terumi smiled faintly as she and her entourage walked quietly through the Hidden Leaf to watch the finals. Having just concluded and winning the Hidden Mist's independence from the cruel 4th Mizukage during its long civil war, she had become the new 5th. She came to the Chunin exam finals even though there were no genin from her village in these finals, to broker a peace treaty and to begin open trade mostly on the word of her new fiancée and his adoptive son soon to be her adoptive step-son. It was the last name of the individual that helped the duo obtain the capitol to help her overthrow the 4th Mizukage. Uzumaki, a name she thought had long since died off, an offshoot of her own family two generations ago hence why she her distinctive auburn hair when many in the Hidden Mist had black or brown hair. She was intrigued by the story her beloved Zabuza and his son had told her, if this boy was indeed an Uzumaki then she had more reason to gain an alliance with the Hidden Leaf. Not to mention three members from two very prestigious clans had shown barely a week after the final confrontation with the 4th Mizukage had occurred looking for their families. These three had been abducted in the dead of night by the Legendary Sannin Orochimaru and brainwashed to be two members of his elite guard alongside Hidden Stone genin and a mystery girl with red-hair possibly another Uzumaki.

She watched Haku glance around the village possibly looking in vain for the boy he befriended before and after their battle. They reached the main entrance to the arena to be greeted by two ANBU, "State your business?" the one on the right said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, I'm Mei Terumi the 5th Mizukage I've come to watch the chunin exams and perhaps afterward undergo negotiations to begin an alliance between the Hidden Mist and the Hidden Leaf," Mei smiled overly sweetly.

The ANBU on the left mask actually blinked its eye mostly in surprise stepping away and motioning them to follow. Most of Mei's group stayed behind minus, Aoi, Zabuza, and Haku, after series of stairways they small group found themselves standing in the Kage box, four of the seats remained unoccupied while the middle one sat a lone figure dressed in white and red robes with the pointed hat that has the kanji for fire written on the brim. He was currently smoking a pipe watching impassively at the crowds slowly gathering. "Lord Hokage," the ANBU stated drawing the old man's attention to the gathered group.

"Yes, Boar," the old kage stated.

"I present the Lady 5th Mizukage and her entourage," the ANBU replied. Watching as the old kage stood first with a surprised look then a formal smile.

"It does me great honor, for this unexpected surprise Mizukage," Sarutobi stated giving a slight bow.

"Thank you, Hokage we have much to discuss after this exam," Mei replied. "Most involve a chance to finally make a formal alliance between our two villages."

The old kage was even more shocked at this declaration, the Hidden Leaf had been allies with the Hidden Sand since Minato had become Hokage, they had an uneasy truce with the Hidden Stone and Hidden Cloud villages but to obtain an alliance with another of the big five was too much to hope for. "May I ask what brought this upon us?"

"I will go into to detail while we await for more to arrive, Lord Hokage," Mei smiled. "You will find it highly enlightening. First I must ask you how much do you know of the Terumi bloodline and its relationship to that of the Uzumaki bloodline."

"And what relationship might that be?" Sarutobi asked highly intrigued, after all he didn't get to be called "The Professor" for no reason he loved to learn and he loved to teach, even at his current advanced age.

"It all started a generation ago," Mei began.

XXX

An hour later all the seats had been filled, the examinees were mostly present minus Sasuke. Naruto sighed heavily rubbing his forehead in abject disgust. "Kakashi-sensei is making the teme late," he grumbled.

"Just give him an ass whooping like he deserves cousin," Tayuya stated chomping down on a chip she procured from Choji's ever present bag of chips.

Naruto smirks at the comment as he enters the arena followed closely by Sakura as they both stand with the others that were present, Temari, Shikamaru, Dosu, Gaara, Rock Lee, Shino, and Kankuro. Naruto had to admit the finals showed exactly who had the more dominate players. Team 7 and Team Sand were the only two groups that had all three of their members make it to the finals. It was an amazing retrospective, now that the blonde thought about it. _To think Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and I were the only team out of the Rookie Nine to make it. Maybe I've been harsh in my judgment of the teme._ Pausing a second in thought he snorts mentally, _Nah! That teme is an asshole, just hope Sakura-chan and I make Chunin so we don't see his mug again unless on team missions_.

XXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi waited an extra ten minutes for Kakashi to show up in hopes the lazy Jonin wouldn't make his student late, but alas he was. _Thankfully his is the last match I just hope that idiot shows up._ Standing up he uses the voice enhancement jutsu so he could address the seated crowd. "Good Afternoon, Ladies and Gentleman, esteem guests, Daimyo lords, Merchants from every corner of the Elemental. I present to you this year's first Quarterly Chunin exam finals, before you are nine young promising Genin who wish to partake in promotion to the veteran ranks of Chunin. Use your own judgment as you write down your recommendations for these youngsters. Please judge on their skills, strategy, and decision making, and without further procrastination, Genma please start the first match."

XXX

Genma stepped in front of the current nine present genin and used his enhancement jutsu so those within the audience could hear him explain the rules (Not going to explain them same as in canon.) "Will Temari of the Sand and Sakura Haruno please stay the rest can go to waiting area."

Sakura quietly slid her gloves on staring impassively at the blonde sand genin who quietly unslung her giant fan. Genma had the decency to look a bit nervous taking three steps back as he gave the signal for the match to begin. At first no one moved Temari sizing up the rosette haired girl who was likewise doing the same for her each trying to gage what possible new skills the other had. Sakura opened up with bringing her hands into a familiar cross handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" instantly the blonde sand genin was on her guard as Sakura smirked watching two clones take form in a puff of smoke directly in front of her. The clones quickly dispelled creating two larger plumes of smoke effectively obscuring Temari's view until the blonde used her fan to blow the smoke away, but it had been enough for Sakura to vanish from the field.

Temari was looking mostly toward the tree area that Sakura had been standing in front of when the match began. However those trees provided little to no hiding places for cover, she looked to her right and left for a sudden charge. It was only a brief hint of sound of the ground below her breaking that clued the sand genin of Sakura's location as the rosette haired girl burst out trying to deliver a backwards somersault kick to Temari's face.

Sakura mentally cursed as she missed flipping to her feet and going through a series of handsigns before taking in a deep breath, "Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Blast!" through what looked like a blown two handed kiss a huge fireball rocketed toward the sand girl who had to dodge to the side to avoid the fireball knowing if she used a wind jutsu it would only make the bird larger. However what she didn't expect was the pink haired leaf genin to follow in behind it with a fist cocked back ready to deliver to her face. Instinctively bringing up her fan to protect herself only did something she wasn't ready for, as the reinforced steel fan imploded inward toward her at the impact of Sakura's punch.

"What the hell?" Temari states jumping away looking at her now deformed and useless fan.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly mimicking her beloved boyfriend, "Sorry been training with Lady Tsunade she uses a lot of chakra control to compact it into really powerfully enhanced punches."

"Yeah, if I didn't block that punch with my fan," Temari looked at the bent piece of metal, "this could have been my jaw or nose." She tossed the fan to the ground grabbing a scroll flipping through her own handsigns before opening the scroll running a streak of blood acrossed it, "Summoning Jutsu! Weasel Wind Scythe!" Not expecting such a jutsu so quickly Sakura tried to dodge but the wind caught point blank knocking her flying crashing into but before she could be rendered unconscious Sakura summoned another shadow having it jump over the wind blast creating to chakra scalpels severing Temari's lower calf tendons, forcing the sand genin to the ground.

Temari was screaming at the sudden pain, dropping to her knees clutching at one of her severed calves, "Why did she do that, she was already beaten?"

"Same reason as in the field, if this had been an actual fight to the death and her teammates had been present you would be incapacitated enough for her team to either capture you, kill you, or worse," Genma leaving the last point hanging. He had to admit even though Sakura would be technically dead by now she just helped a mission in many ways after her death.

Temari however let the last point sink in, she knew what could be worse in the shinobi world many young kunoichi had two great fears that would be worse than death, slavery and rape. She glanced up as Sakura's blonde haired teammate walked up and gently picked the girl up making sure the rosette's head was gently resting on his shoulder. She knew from instinct if this had been a mission that guy would probably had captured her and brought her to the village to be interrogated however from what she seen other dark haired boy on their team she could expect slavery or rape. She shuddered at the thought and began maybe revaluating her brothers in a new light. Not only were they family but they offered her protection she never knew that she had especially with Gaara. A few seconds later Kankuro appeared shaking his head. Genma had declared the match a draw. Kankuro gently helped her up using his shoulders to support her as they quietly walked back to the infirmary. "Kankuro."

"Yeah sis?" the cat suit wearing sand genin asked.

"I need to thank you and Gaara, for every mission we've ever been on where those..," Temari shuddered remembering every bandit, rogue nin, or corrupt lord they had faced and had given her that look of dark lust.

"Hey we're family and a team sis, no need to thank me," the puppeteer responded, "but it would do Gaara a world of good if you said it to him." Temari nodded as the siblings left the arena.

XXX

Sakura woke a few minutes later feeling unbelievably warm and safe aside from the huge knot she felt on the back of her head. "I lost didn't I?"

"Nah, it was a draw so you didn't lose but you didn't win, but hey you still might be a Chunin, some of those strategies you used were awesome," Naruto replied. Sakura blushed slightly giving him a light kiss on the cheek. Shikamaru watched them and sighed looking bored to tears. "What's up Shika?"

"Troublesome, my match will end in a stalemate like Sakura's did only not as brutal," the shadow user stated looking bored. He had studied puppet users and all were susceptible to his Shadow Possession Jutsu. "I already see thirty ways to end it in a stalemate, it's such a pain."

Naruto just chuckled, "Then aim for the stalemate, look on the Brightside if you do it in such a way you'll get Chunin for sure."

"Not my thing, that means more work, and more work is too troublesome," Shikamaru replied. Sakura giggled from her spot in Naruto's arms, "But not as troublesome as girls."

For once the multi-powered blonde wisely kept his mouth in response to his friend as Genma address the crowd.

"Will Shikamaru Nara and Kankuro of the Sand please enter the stadium," the senbon chewing Jonin stated as Kankuro appeared from the medical tent and stood in the middle of the arena waiting as Shikamaru quietly walked down from the waiting area. As he stood before the puppet user he sighed looking absolutely bored.

"Hey what's your problem?" Kankuro asked.

"Too troublesome to explain, is your sister okay?" the pineapple haired genin asked not really sure why he asked that but figured it would be to troublesome to understand.

"She had her calf tendons surgically severed but they're repairable she's in a butt load of pain right now though," Kankuro stated dropping the wrapped bundle on his back looking at the Nara. "Why so concern, and you better not try an hit on her."

Shikamaru blinked once shrugging hands slowly leaving his pockets and his eyes slowly assessing his surroundings. Although it was partially cleaned up from the previous fight there were several glaring tells that the previous fight had been hectic on the landscape, as the tree Sakura had impacted into still bore its scars, as well as the tunnel that Sakura used to try and get the drop on Temari. As much as a victory could be made Shikamaru decided that Naruto's suggestion to end the battle in a draw would be less troublesome. So he simply put his hands into the hand sign of a rat just as Genma dropped his out stretched hand. Kankuro watched in morbid fashion as Shikamaru's shadow suddenly extended out and attach to his wrapped bundle.

"What the heck now neither can do anything?" the puppet user stated.

"What a drag," the pineapple haired genin stated looking as bored as ever. "That was the point, sometimes ending a battle in a draw ensures both sides back off and reassess their strategy. It's a fundamental of shogi as well if you can't win a battle you make sure you can't lose it either. Hence a draw," Shikamaru blinked looking up at Naruto then let out a long pained sigh. "All blondes are troublesome." He just realized that Naruto gave him the perfect Chunin promotion scenario for him without realizing it, the strategy was so sound and perfect. Force a draw without any real effort was an ideal lure and Naruto just caught him in it. _Must have been that first chakra tail that whispered to him or something, its called the Detective probably for a reason. Troublesome._

Genma had to chuckle at the simplistic way this particular battle ended, watching Kankuro's dumbfounded expression and Shikamaru's slowly blossoming annoyed glance as he looked up at Naruto. "This match has ended in a draw," he watched as Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu receeded and Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Will Dosu and Shino Aburame please enter the arena?"

"I forfeit proctor," Dosu stated having no real desire to enter the fight after he receive his orders from the current leader of the Hidden Sound Kabuto, who had halted invasion plans for a wait and see approach. His reason for being here had been negated, which was to wear down his opponent or outright kill him during the match. Though he felt even he did get pass his first opponent he to face the One-Tailed Jinnchuriki in the next round while the Uchiha or Nine-Tailed Jinnchuriki would face off then get a bye and rest for the final battle not an acceptable situation regardless he'd let the bug user face the One-Tail.

"I too forfeit Proctor, logic dictates that I would lose in the next round, I will wait until the next exams," Shino explained. Genma looked up as everyone in the stands booed the two would be fighters.

XXX

(The Gaara and Rock Lee fight is pretty much like was in canon only put in the Final Round rather than preliminary match.)

(cue A _Military Drum March_ any kind will do)

Naruto gently kissed Sakura on the cheek and handing her his orange and black cloak before walking down into the arena. No sooner did he reach the middle of the field Sasuke and Kakashi appeared he smirked slightly. "Your late Kakashi-sensei, again."

"What can I say I got lost on the road of life," the one-eyed jonin stated.

With a snort Sasuke stepped across to face Naruto smirking slightly, "Ready for this Naruto?"

"To kick your ass, Sasuke I've been waiting for six years, believe it!" Naruto smirked back. "Let's do this for everyone we've lost Sasuke, and for everyone we're here to protect." The duo both slipped into their individual battles stances, things around them seemed to freeze in place.

(end _drum march_)

Author's Note: This a brand new update in hopes a sparking some creativity to myself and for more votes on my latest poll which will determine what direction I'll a new fic that I'll work on in the distant future which I set an outline too. This will feature Naruto in the Mass Effect universe, the pairings with Naruto are already listed, if FemShepard wins out there will be no Male Shepard to clarify or I'll add male Shepard as female Shepard's 'twin' brother. Depends on how the vote flows. I'm also trying to write a Naruto/Bleach fusion style fic featuring Ichigo and Rukia as Naruto's grandparents the challenge fic I wrote earlier was just a treatment I was using as an example for the challenge. The story will be changed once I understand more about the Bleach series I've only seen the series up until they Ichigo and company make their assault on the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. Ideas, editors, beta readers, co-writers, and such are appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Watching from the waiting area Sakura quietly clutched Naruto's cloak holding it to her breast tightly watching as her boyfriend and her former crush stare each other down, judging silently the improvements that had both had made in the last three months. She had found that Naruto had jumped from the dead last he was in the academy to possibly fighting the five current Kage on an even level more so when he used one of the nine tails, every one of those tails had a different and unique ability. She and Tsunade had been the only ones to experience all nine while they trained in the time chamber. She just prayed that Naruto never lost himself in those abilities which was partially why he wanted to face Sasuke using only the skills he picked up in the last month, he figured if he could beat the Uchiha using his own skills he would feel that those skills were progressing and would eventually match his tails to a point that they would feel seamless.

She glances up into the stands at the rapidly growing family Naruto was getting, first his Grandmother had reunited with him, then in rapid succession afterward he found himself with two cousins one in the dark forest of training area 44, and the other had come to them after the brainwashing she had suffered lifted with Orochimaru's death. It made the rosette haired girl wonder if Naruto's clan hadn't been destroyed as many were led to believe, just scattered to the five corners of the Elemental Nations and diluted into other families and clans. She glanced over her shoulder at Kankuro and Gaara, _they could be descended from the Uzumaki clan for all we know, especially if Gaara contains Shukaku the One-Tailed. _Shaking her head clearing her thoughts on her musings wondering just how deep they could go, and wondering just how much her own life changed the moment she accepted Naruto as the one for her. She never felt such peace in her heart as she did before, like everything was right and simple. However the lingering guilt she had would always be there, if she could go back into the past and sit her seven year old self down and explain what she knew now she gladly do so. The scars were there she had seen them more than a few times while they trained together, scars she was bound and determined to spend the rest of her life trying to heal.

All this inner reflection took a grand total of three seconds to contemplate and in that time Naruto and Sasuke finished their own initial assessment of the other's skill and began to move.

XXX

(cue _Battle of Heroes/Duel of the Fates mix from the Star Wars soundtracks_)

Naruto led things off charging at the Uchiha laying out a single punch only for the Uchiha to duck and grab his arm, "It's finally time that I show you what my eyes can truly do, Naruto." Planting his back foot made a one handed tiger sign, "Sharingan!" Shifting his weight using his free arm spun in place and threw the multi-powered blonde clear across the field, however while in mid-air Naruto flipped and landed on his feet sliding back a small smirk on his face.

He took a deep breath and flipped through several handsigns before ending in the rat handsign, "Wind Style: Wind Blast Jutsu!" a huge blast of concussed air shot forward as if it was generated directly from Naruto's body. Sasuke jumped straight into the air his eyes showing great surprise.

"Your affinity is wind?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nods, "Yeah had myself tested during that one month of training, I'm also partially water affinity it comes from my mom and dad."

"Does that mean you have a kekki genkai outside those Chakra tails?" the Uchiha asked remembering his fight with Haku.

"Not really though I guess a longer lifespan and the ability to produce Chakra chains would be considered a kekki genkai considering no one else could aside from my mom and myself," Naruto explained before slipping back into a battle stance. "But enough talkin' teme we got a match to fight don't we."

Sasuke had to smile at this slowly sliding into his family taijutsu stance, "Ready when you are dobe." The fight continued Naruto using his clones to keep Sasuke from fully utilizing his Sharingan while said Sharingan kept Naruto from capitalizing on holes in Sasuke's defenses. Each combo was countered or blocked; each jutsu they used also was countered. One phoenix fireball jutsu would be sent back with a great Breakthrough wind gust at twice the size. While a wind scythe jutsu would be dodged and then countered with a great fireball jutsu, the battle was about the counter and the counterattack. All those gathered were excited and intrigue many of the civilians who originally despised Naruto coming into this fight were slowly cheering for him. However none were cheering louder than those that considered themselves his family picture the Super Bowl and those gathered around a television screaming as their favorite running back broke into the open running for that game winning touchdown as the clock reached zero and had three defenders chasing him down, this was the type of cheering Karin, Jiraiya, Sakura, Shizune, Tayuya, the Konohamaru Corps., Iruka, Tsunade, Ayame, Teuchi, and surprisingly Anko were doing.

As the fight raged on Sasuke was gradually getting more and more tired. His clan and many others of his type, Kakashi, Itachi, Madara Uchiha, Orochimaru, Minato Namikaze were not what you call shinobi of attrition, long fights do not favor them, short, fast, and decisive was their style. Long protracted battles favored individuals like, Naruto, Jiraiya, Might Guy, Rock Lee, Kisami, Sakura, Tsunade, and Kushina Uzumaki battles that can wear down an opponent. Sasuke slowly began to realize he was fighting a steep uphill battle; his teammate was much better suited to prolong a fight, which would lead an opponent into making mistakes as he started to exhaust himself. Quick fighters like himself stood no chance in a fight like this against a damage sponge. Naruto terms was a tanker, while Sasuke was considered a damager, and Sakura a healer/damager, he frowned leaping back from one of Naruto's kicks. Catching some much needed air looking at the multi-powered blonde seeing he was barely breathing hard. _I won't last another set of combo's my chakra is low; if I don't take him out soon I won't have enough to maintain my Sharingan. But man he has been using his chakra nonstop since the start, using Shadow clones to keep me from seeing all of his moves at once; I can't predict it like I would have if it had been Sakura or Shikmaru. I only have one chance at this._ "Naruto, let's put everything into one last move."

Naruto smirked, "Anything you have in mind?"

"Just one," Sasuke chuckled slightly; he leapt back until he was halfway up the side of the wall kneeling going through four particular handsigns. Naruto leapt back jumping up the wall directly opposite of the Uchiha watching the dark haired boy his right wrist seeing lighting begin to form in the palm of his hand, sounds of chirping could be heard all throughout the arena.

Naruto simply extended his right hand away from his body as chakra began to gather spinning into a perfectly formed ball sounding like a high pitched whine Warthog jet engine.

XXX

Kakashi watched in both shock, "what are they doing!" Gai glanced at him looking just as worried.

"Kakashi you taught the Uchiha your signature jutsu?" Gai asked. "And what jutsu is Naruto using though it seems very familiar."

"Yeah I taught Sasuke, the Chidori figured he use it responsibly maybe stave off his bloodlust if he had a technique like that. As for Naruto apparently, Lord Jiraiya managed to teach Naruto one of his father's two signature jutsu, the Rasengan. Both techniques are A ranked and both are considered assassination jutsu to pull them out here," the silver haired jonin looked at his long-time rival with worry. "We could very well see them both kill each other, right now."

Gai's eyes widen for a second before looking down as the chirping and high pitched whine sound reach their peak. "We will find out. Their youth is shining bright."

XXX

Sakura looked on her cheers momentarily forgotten as she looked at and felt the chakra reach its peak. For a second she thought she saw this very same battle only both Naruto and Sasuke standing at the base of two large statues one of the First Hokage and the other Madara Uchiha, however in the image she saw Naruto shrouded in a red chakra cloak while Sasuke had been transformed into a demonic looking bird like thing, both charging up these same attacks only looking like bastardized versions. She clutched her head staggering a bit. "Something wrong Sakura?" she looked over at Shikamaru.

"Just dizzy I'm still recovering," she gave the Nara a reassuring smile. "But for a moment I could of sworn I was seeing something both unreal and very tragic, what's worse I felt like it was my fault."

"Troublesome, I hate the would of, should of, or could of moments they're such a pain," Shikamaru sighed watching the fight reaching its climax.

XXX

At an unseen signal Naruto and Sasuke both begun running down the wall they were standing on charging at the other smirks plastered on both their faces. This would be there most defining moment, Naruto wanted to measure how far he had come and Sasuke wanting to see how strong he has become. The final lunge both reach back with their attacks and bringing them forward, the moment they touch, the entire area went white as a massive chakra explosion occurs.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The blast from these jutsu was intense many in the front had to shield themselves from the dust and debris that was flying up. As the light slowly died and the dust slowly began to settle, everyone saw Naruto and Sasuke standing there clothing torn in various places however outside of the that nothing else seemed wrong. "Guess our jutsu cancelled each other out?" Naruto stated while Sasuke sighed as his Sharingan stopped. "Looks like you're out of Chakra, teme." The blonde chuckled watching Sasuke frowned slightly but said nothing and just nodded.

"Guess that means I'm done, won't push it," the Uchiha stated just before he collapse in a heap.

Genma just sighed shaking his head, "Naruto Uzumaki wins, Sasuke Uchiha has exhausted his chakra and passed out." He turned to the crowd. "We will grant an hour break before the final match, to clean the arena and get the dust out of our hair."

XXX

Author's Note: I wanted to drag this out to make more chapter's but my ADHD has caught up with me and I let this fic die out and no way to relight it so it is now up for adoption. This last chapter is for people's viewing pleasure, the ADHD is the primary reason why most of my fics don't get completed and often ask for co-writers to help me.


End file.
